The Hidden Soul
by bella orchid
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Harry,Ron& Hermione are all enjoying a holiday in Egypt.Will they work out the sinister,ancient plot before it's too late?Snakes,Sand,Sphinxes &Romance. HerBill
1. Chapter One

_The Hidden Soul_

Author Note: Hi, I'm Orchid this is 'The Hidden Soul' my Bill/Hermione fanfic.  I hope you like it, as its an unusual ship but not without its followers! Please leave me some feedback in a review on your comments and suggestions! Thankyou.

** The fic is currently in the process of being modified, I'm checking each of the chapters and just tweaking them.  So if you see a little head note at the top of the page, that means the chapter has been modified!**

**Chapter 1.******

Beep.  Beep.  Beep. The repetitive, irritating sound penetrated Hermione Granger's Sunday morning lie in. She jammed one of her large, goose feather pillows over her head in an attempt to block out the offensive sound, but only succeeded in marginally muffling it. Groaning in annoyance, she threw back her covers and stared blearily at her bed-side table, where the persistent beeping was coming from. Her mobile phone flashed and buzzed as it vibrated on the pale wooden surface, before producing another series of piercing beeps. She frowned and grabbed it, poking irritably at the buttons and holding it to her ear.

"H-Hello?" She yawned. An amused snort of laughter greeted her and she flopped back onto the bed.

"What are you doing ruining my lie-in Harry Potter?" She demanded curtly, imagining the smug impression that was no doubt plastered across her best friends face.  

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you asleep?" His clear voice sung back, laced with amusement.  Hermione didn't respond, so he continued.  "I'm just making sure that you're all set for this afternoon," Hermione groaned at the cheerful tone of his voice.  

"Yes. Yes…Well, almost," she added, envisioning his sceptically raised eyebrow.  "I've got ages. What time is it anyway?" She asked grumpily.

"Half past," he answered.  

"What, seven?" She replied sourly.  Harry sniggered again.

"No, two actually," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright.  I'm getting up," she whined.

"I'll be over in ten minutes, so make sure you're out of bed, you lazy -" He began warningly.  Hermione sighed dramatically and jabbed at the End button cutting him off.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry Potter apparated into the tidy living room of Hermione Granger's flat. It was tranquil, decorated in creams and neutrals, accented with hints of sage and mint greens.  His eyes swept over the familiar room, then came to rest on a door which stood slightly ajar. He grinned and headed towards it.  

Pushing lightly, the door swung open to reveal Hermione's bedroom. It was huge, with yards of immaculate plush cream carpet that stretched out before him.  The walls were a pale hue of dusky rose pink, one taken up by a huge, floor to ceiling walk-in wardrobe.  The light muslin drapes, which framed the large bay window, were filtering the buttery yellow sunlight into the room.  

In the centre of the room, was a king-size bed.  The sheet of muslin, which hung over the four posts, fluttered lightly in the breeze from the open window.  The bed was strewn with what seemed like a ridiculously indulgent number of cushions and pillows in a range of dusky pink tones. A few were scattered across the floor, obviously discarded during the night.  Amongst the ripples of crumpled ivory sheets, curled up and fast asleep, was Hermione.  

Harry moved silently towards her and perched on the edge of the bed, watching her eyelashes flutter slightly with each breath she took.  After sitting quietly for a few minutes Harry shifted to get comfortable, and his movement caused Hermione to wake.  She yawned widely and purred, stretching her body out to its full length. She reached her arms above her head, and curled her toes into the sheets.  Then she opened her eyes, rolled to her side and, propping herself up on an elbow, she grinned at Harry.

"Oops," she said, glancing sheepishly at him. "I must've dozed back off."

"Hmm," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I swear that if people didn't bother to wake you, you'd be permanently comatose," he teased.  

Hermione sat up disgruntledly, the sheets pooling around her bare midriff. "I would not!" She protested indignantly. "I get up early every day of the week for work, Sunday is my day of _rest," she told him pointedly.  Harry chuckled._

"Three in the afternoon? That's taking rest to a whole new level. How many hours of sleep _have you had?"  He joked.  Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and he began counting on his fingers._

"Okay, well you left Ron's at nine last night, probably got into bed at ten give or take a few minutes, so that's… one…two… Oof!" His arithmetic was cut off by a huge, fluffy pillow walloping him in the jaw.  Hermione let out a peal of laughter and followed the blow with a second one, jumping to her feet on her bed to deliver him a whack around his head.  

Harry growled and, kicking off his shoes, he launched himself onto the bed. Grabbing her around the waist, he crashed her down to the mattress and began to pummel her with a cushion.  Hermione shrieked and attempted to wriggle out of his reach.  Harry pinned her down with his knee, and brought the pillow down on her head again.  There was a tiny ripping sound and a cloud of white feathers billowed out around them.  Harry froze guiltily, and Hermione rolled out from beneath him.

"Right, you've had it now!" She yelled grabbing the end of her long, sausage shaped comforter and cuffing him around the back of the head with it.  Harry fell face down on the bed with a muffled groan.  

"That's for making my room look like Narnia!" Hermione snickered and throwing down her weapon she sprinted for safety.  She had almost made it to the shelter of the bathroom, when there was a crack and a flash of pain across the back of her legs.  She yelped and spun around.  Harry was holding the broken pillowcase in his hand, grinning evilly.  He whipped it into space, issuing another crack, and Hermione bolted, slamming and locking the bathroom door.

She emerged a few minutes later wrapped in an oversized white towelling robe, and flipped her wet hair over her shoulders.  She surveyed her now pristine bedroom. There were sizzling sounds coming from the kitchen and enticing aromas were wafting through the door which stood ajar.

"Glad to see you cleared up your mess," Hermione called to Harry, as she towel dried her hair and rustled through her wardrobe for an outfit. She wandered into the kitchen, freshly washed and dressed in a pair of classically cut dark beige trousers and a crisp white shirt which was unbuttoned at her throat.  She grinned as she sat down at the table and Harry placed a plateful of cooked breakfast in front of her.

"Yum. Thanks!" She said, tucking in hungrily. Harry wrinkled his nose at her as she stuffed a huge forkful into her mouth and her eyes bulged.

"I would have thought that _adults had more table manners," he said sniffily.  Hermione stifled a laugh then daintily wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin._

"I'm _nineteen _Harry.  Not ninety," she said rolling her eyes.  Harry shook his head resignedly and eyed the silver locket that nestled in the hollow below her throat.

"Do you like it?" He asked.  Hermione's fingers flitted to where his gaze was aimed and a smile spread across her face.

"I love it.  It's perfect.  You and Ron know me too well," she said, stroking the cool surface of the jewellery. Harry grinned.

"There was _a lot_ of deliberation.  I'm not going to kid you," he said.  Hermione chuckled.

"Well you picked the right one.  It's beautiful.  And the photo…"  Her fingers tightened around the tiny, hollow silver heart, picturing the minute wizard photo which was enclosed within it.  It showed the three of them, her in the middle, sometimes Harry and Ron looking down protectively on her, sometimes teasing her about something so she huffed and pouted between them, and other times just all smiling happily.  

"Finished?" Harry asked as she scraped the plate clean.

"Yep, that was delish," she said, licking a morsel of toast of her finger, and taking a swig of orange juice. "Thanks!"

"No problem, birthday girl," he joked.  Hermione snorted.

"Wow! I get an extended birthday? Yay!" She said clapping her hands.  Harry shook his head.

"Maybe for the first few days of the holiday, then its back to normal, sorry," he said laughing at her instant mock pout.  "C'mon lets go, I'll help you pack. We've got to be at Ron's for five."

"I can't believe you two bought us tickets to Egypt_ for my birthday.  _And _I never knew that there was a wizard version of an airport!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she wandered through the crowds milling about in the relatively small portkey terminal in Hogsmeade. When she received no response, she turned and stared behind her.  Ron and Harry were a way back, both beet red and puffing, lugging their own small carry-alls and one each of Hermione's giant suitcases.  Hermione skipped back towards them._

"I'll take them," she offered, trying to prise the handle of her case from Ron.  Ron, however, shook his head stubbornly.

"It's okay," he panted.  "What the hell did you pack though?" Hermione shrugged and Ron glanced accusingly at Harry.  Harry, who had dropped the cases for a rest, rose his hands innocently.

"He did tell me to pack whatever I wanted!" Hermione pointed out.  Harry shook his head.

"Which apparently translated to a third of her wardrobe," he wheezed as he grasped the heavy baggage again.  

"A lot of the weight is books actually!" She said nonchalantly.

"Books!" Ron exclaimed incredulously, "We're taking you on holiday Hermione, _h-o-l-i-d-a-y, remember that part?"_

"Yes." Hermione replied patiently, "To Egypt.  It's the most fascinating place, all the ancient magic – the runes – the – ,"

"Alright, alright..." Ron muttered, shaking his head and taking another tug at the suitcase.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sprinted off, returning seconds later with a trolley.  She wrestled the bags away from the complaining males, who tried to put up a macho resistance.  With the bags teetering lethally, Hermione set off at a charge towards a small sign which read PORTKEY CHECK IN.  They handed their luggage to a stocky, grumpy wizard, and then were addressed by a tall witch, in short navy robes.

"This way please." She said in a sugary voice, as she pointed down a narrow corridor.  Harry and Ron gaped at her, while Hermione smothered a snigger.  The woman was pretty, but had the same tangerine toned skin and scarily stretched smile over blinding white teeth as most Muggle airhostesses.  Hermione thanked her politely, and headed off down the corridor followed by Harry and Ron.  The corridor finished in a smallish blank room.  It was bare, save for a table in the centre on which a single lamp, complete with fringed lampshade stood.  Hermione raised her eyebrows at it. 

"That's the portkey?" She asked, surprised.  

"Yes," an American accented voice answered her.  She turned to face a tall wizard dressed in smart navy blue robes with gold trim and detailing.  He smiled at her, then at Harry and Ron.

"I'm Scott Jones; I will be your pilot to Egypt." He said extending them his hand which they shook in turn.

"Alright then." He glanced at a sparkling gold watch on his wrist.  "Six fifteen portal to Egypt, now departing from Hogsmeade," he announced clearly, taking a step towards the table.  

"Ready?" He asked, hovering his hand over the lamp and indicating the others to mimic him.  They copied, and he began a short countdown.

"Three… two… one." They all simultaneously dropped their hands, and connected to the portkey.  Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her naval, and a sudden rush of wind, in which her shoulders jostled on one side with Ron's and on the other with the pilot, Scott's.  Seconds later her feet slammed onto hard ground and she staggered to regain her balance.  Looking up and trying to smooth her hair down, she glanced to her left.

"Welcome to Aswan, Egypt.  Local time; One fifteen.  Enjoy your stay!" He added before vanishing from sight with a pop.  Hermione looked around; they were in a room identical to the one they had just left.  Odd to think seconds ago they'd been thousands of miles away.  Harry started for the door and, pushing it open, they were greeted by another 'airhostess' who directed them into the main terminal.  They collected the bags. Hermione had the sense to discreetly charm her two large cases, so they were lighter and easier to handle. Then the group exited through a set of huge glass doors and piled out onto the sunny stretch of paving in front of the building to survey the scene.

The pale, sandy coloured slabs led down to a busy street, roaring with cars, taxis and bicycles.  It was hot; a shimmering heat haze threw the distant traffic and buildings into an odd wobbling mirage. Hermione took a deep breath savouring the new scent.  It was a mingle of sweat, exhaust and spices.  She turned and captured her two companions in a hug.

"Thank you, so much.  This is my best birthday present _ever_." She declared, drawing back to plant a kiss on first Ron's then Harry's cheek.  They laughed at her excitable mood.

"Hmm, I think we're spoiling you," Harry teased, tugging lightly on one of her loose curls.  Hermione pouted playfully.

"I don't mind it," she said grinning.  Ron snorted with laughter,

"I'll bet," he said. "C'mon lets get a cab and check out the hotel." He swung his carry-all over his shoulder, and set off towards an empty taxi, towing one of Hermione's cases behind him.  Hermione eyed Harry.

"Aren't you going to offer to carry it?" She snickered grinning evilly at him.

"Don't push it," he growled. Handing the extending handle to her and spinning her around, he gave her a little push towards the taxi.  She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, before speeding towards the car.

The hotel suite that Ron and Harry had booked was stunning.  It comprised of a large living area with plush furniture, TV, and small kitchen leading out onto a spacious balcony complete with table for el fresco dining.  The view was breathtaking, all across the bustling city's sky line.  Three bedrooms each with their own bathrooms led off from the main room.  Hermione had been granted with the largest one.  It boasted a giant bed, dressed with endless linen in creams and golds; her bathroom was big and tiled floor to ceiling in tiny, bright white mosaic.  The pale marble floor extended through the whole suite, complimented the contemporary style of design in natural, neutral hues. 

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, twirling in the middle of the living room happily.  Harry and Ron nodded and flopped tiredly onto one of the squashy cream leather sofas.  

"Yeah, it is nice," Harry commented glancing around.  Ron yawned widely.

"How do you two feel about a nap, then hitting the town to celebrate a certain birthday in style?" He suggested.  Harry murmured a sleepy agreement and Hermione nodded enthusiastically, and then smirked at Harry.

"Bet you're wishing you had my lie-in now, aren't you?" She taunted gleefully. 

"Oh, shut up," he replied with a grin, and slouched off towards his room.  Ron stood up and enveloped Hermione in a bear hug.

"Glad you like it here.  We're going to have a great time," he said planting a kiss on the top of her head and heading for his room.  

After a refreshing sleep, Hermione woke and still dressed in her pyjamas, she padded into the living room, and out towards voices on the balcony.  Harry and Ron were sat in wicker chairs around the small dining table, sipping from glasses of red wine.  They looked up as she pulled back the glass doors.

"Evening," Harry said with a smirk. "You still managed to sleep longer than me even after your legendary lie-in," he pointed out.  Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to the bottle on the table.

"What are you drinking?" She asked, peering at the label.

"Oh, it's a cheap hotel brand from downstairs.  We've been waiting for you to wake up, so we can go and sample something better," Ron said.  

"Go and get dressed in something nice from that _extensive selection you brought," Harry suggested with a wry smile.  "We're going out."  Hermione nodded and whipped around back into the bedroom.  _

She had levitated all of her clothing into the large wardrobe earlier, and now was leafing through the possibilities.  Eventually she plucked out a raw silk black dress.  It was corset like, tight fitting around her bust and waist and stretched over her hips down to a few inches above her knee.  It was her favourite, a perfect Little Black Dress for all occasions.  

Flicking her wand at her hair so it transformed into long, glossy ringlets of chestnut falling down her back, she then pulled mascara from a bag on her dresser and wiggled it through her already thick lashes, finishing with a slick of lip-gloss.  She slipped her feet into a pair of killer heels, which were satin black with ribbons that laced up her ankles.  Testing them gingerly she winced and picked up her wand again, muttering a charm. She sighed as they suddenly became soft, and comfortable to walk in.  After checking her reflection in the mirror, she pranced out of the room.

"Ready!" She called from the sofa.  The glass door drew back and Harry and Ron entered.  Their mouths dropped open.

"Woah…" Ron said hitching up his jaw.  Hermione laughed and twirled around,

"Do you like it?" She asked.  They nodded.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said bluntly.  "Let's go." 

Moments later they bundled into a taxi which sped them off into the centre of Aswan.  Harry roughly pushed Hermione out of the cab before the driver could make another lecherous comment to her.  She frowned slightly rubbing her arm reproachfully, but her face brightened as she looked at the restaurant they had stopped at.  It had a small terrace with tiny tables lit by candles.  The interior looked cosy and inviting.  Ron finished paying the driver and the cab roared off into the high street.  The trio walked down the small path that led through the tables to the door.  Harry pushed it open, and entered the restaurant. 

Seated at a corner table they tucked into delicious stuffed chicken with a sweet honey sauce.  Harry had ordered a bottle of champagne and they were sipping it from long fluted glasses.  Hermione grinned a little woozily, feeling the bubbles go to her head on her third glass, giving her a pleasantly fizzy sensation.  Suddenly she heard Ron make a loud exclamation of disbelief.  She glanced in the direction of his gaze and saw a tall man edging his way towards their table, a tall, curvy woman in a deep red dress was following him.

"Bill!" Ron yelled jumping up and the two tall males gave each other a brotherly hug, complete with a number of bruising blows to their backs.  Drawing away, they stared at each other in astonishment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bill asked his brother.  

Ron shrugged still looking shocked. "We're here on holiday for Hermione's birthday.  I thought you were living in Cairo, otherwise I would've owled you," he said.  Bill's eyes swept Harry who he grinned at and onto Hermione.

Hermione had been taking him in.  He was dressed in beige chinos, and a white shirt open at his neck.  His skin was golden, it was the only colour worthy to describe the hue of tan he had acquired; he looked as if he was lit from the inside out with sunshine.  He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and she spotted the tiny fang that hung from his earlobe, a smile tugged at her lips as a memory of one his and Molly's loud arguments about the piercing rushed through her mind.  His auburn hair was still appealingly long, brushing his collar in cherubic waves.  Hermione had been gazing at the few curls of hair that showed above the loosely buttoned shirt, they were sun bleached to a shimmering almost blonde tone that matched the natural highlighted strands running through his hair.  Her eyes rose and connected with his.  Her deep coffee coloured pools bored into the dazzling azure.  He swallowed shooting a glance to Harry and Ron before swooping down towards her.

"Harry Birthday Hermione," he said, brushing a light kiss to her cheek, earning her a jealous glare from the girl, who flipped her straight, brunette hair, and ran a hand around Bill's waist possessively.

"Thanks," she replied, noting the instant increase in the hazy feeling in her head.  Bill's hand moved down and absentmindedly removed the girl's grip from him.  Ron had pulled up a chair to their already crowded small table.

"I should see, uh, Jess to a taxi," Bill said vaguely. "I'll be right back," he said, spinning on his heel and heading across the restaurant.  The girl, Jess, trailed him disgruntledly.  Ron rolled his eyes.

"Always the same," he said with a grin.

"I don't know how he does it, having a new beautiful girl on his arm every time he visits." Harry snorted into his champagne glass at the look on Hermione's face, and she shot him a glare, carefully arranging a more neutral expression over her features.  Minutes later Bill slunk back across the room and sank into the spare seat.  He began to explain that he had been transferred into Aswan from Cairo; he had been given very short notice, but the pay was good, and he had been given a fantastic apartment.  

"It's a good city.  I've been here a couple of months now, so I know it pretty well," Bill was saying.  Ron stared agog.

"I can't believe Mum didn't say." 

"You know her, probably got confused with which town you were booked into," Bill said chuckling. "We'll have to let her know I've found you though," he eyed the near empty plates and seemed to consider a moment.

"You guys up for seeing some of Aswan's nightlife?" He asked.  Harry perked up immediately, 

"Yes." He exclaimed, then as an afterthought,  "'Mione?" shooting her an imploring look.  Hermione grinned widely.

"Definitely," she agreed.  Ron went to settle the bill and she stood up.  Harry took her arm to lead her outside, followed by Bill.

They had visited three bars and the fuzzy feeling in Hermione's head had reached a pleasant peak.  They were wandering down a dimly lit alley towards a doorway guarded by two beefy men.  Hermione observed the long queue and sighed; Bill however grasped her arm lightly and led them forward to the bouncers.

"Seb," he greeted the first with a nod. "Manu." The second.  The men grinned broadly at him

"Alright Bill?" Seb, the taller ushered him past.  His dark eyes raked Hermione.

"Who's the lady? I thought you were taking that...uh...Jess out tonight," he said.  Bill flashed him a look, and then replied.

"Hermione, this is Seb, a friend of mine. And Manu, another," he told her, gesturing to each of the bulky men. Hermione smiled politely, then let Bill steer her into the gloomy passage and up some stairs.  A thumping bass could be heard and throwing open a door, Bill revealed a large, smoky, strobe lit night club.  A broad smile spread across Hermione's face, she completely felt like dancing.  Bill released her arm and she headed straight for the bustling dance floor.  Immediately upon entering the jostling group of people, several men circled her.  Their eyes raking her body, whistling appreciatively at the dress and muttering various indecent proposals to her.  Hermione felt a firm grip on her shoulder and was ready to swing with a punch, when she saw it was Harry just in time for her to deflect the course of her fist.

"Sorry," she sniggered, as his eyes widened in alarm.  He shrugged and pulled her towards him, out of the ogling huddle.  Hermione grinned into his chest.

"Thanks," she said, her face muffled as it pressed against his black shirt.  They began moving together, Harry shooting protective glares at any men that approached them.  Sat a few metres away in a curved alcove, facing the single bar, were Bill and Ron.  Ron was talking to a striking girl, with a poker straight bob of shiny black hair and dark glittery eyes.  

Bill was watching the dance floor.  He couldn't tear his gaze from a certain women.  His eyes travelled along the long, bare creamy legs that were revealed by the close fitting dress.  He watched as her hips swayed in time to the music, her hair falling loosely about her face and the curls bouncing as she moved.  She was laughing as Harry twirled her, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back.  Bill frowned slightly; they looked completely at ease with each other.  He turned to his side and prodded his brother. Ron looked at him, a lazy grin spread across his face.

"Bill, meet Isis," he said, indicating the dark haired woman.  Bill nodded briefly at her, then leaned in to address Ron quietly.

"Are those two…" He trailed off as Ron followed his gaze to Harry and Hermione.  Ron snorted dismissively.

"Oh, no.  Everyone makes that mistake.  It's deep, but platonic," he said, turning his attention back to Isis.  Bill settled back into his seat and resumed his watch of the dance floor.

After a number songs Hermione drew away from Harry breathlessly.  

"I'm going to get a drink!" She gasped pointing towards the bar.  

"I'll come," Harry offered.  

"No, I'm fine," Hermione said, waving her hands at him.  Harry frowned for a moment then shrugged.

"Alright," he agreed, watching her retreat across the dance floor.  Many heads turned, but no one plucked up the courage to speak.  Hermione reached the bar and leant against it lightly, trying to catch her breath.  She glanced up at the hastily scrawled blackboard that was crammed full of various strangely named drinks.  She was pondering when she felt someone come up beside her.

"Hey," Bill said.  Hermione smiled at him, feeling her pace quicken slightly.  He looked gorgeous, but surprisingly out of place.  The dark, dank club didn't seem to correlate with his sun bleached hair and deep tan; he screamed of sand, deserts and sphinxes.  Bill stared at her. She looked stunning, very sultry in the smoky, humid atmosphere, the skin revealed above the corset top, glistened with minute beads of perspiration.  His eyes met hers, the liquid coffee pools were entrancing, and they were so incredibly deep.  He swallowed awkwardly and tore his gaze away.

"What do you recommend?" Hermione asked, returning her eyes to the board.

"A Lapiz lazuli," Bill said, chuckling at the look on her face.  He motioned to the bartender.

"Two double L's.  Please," Bill said handing over a few folded notes.  The barman promptly shook two elaborate cocktails.  Hermione craned over the counter to try and catch what went into them, but got lost, as he mixed bottles at a fast speed.  Moments later he pushed two tall cocktail glasses across the bar to them.  Hermione examined her drink, which was a deep sapphire blue, and the edge of the glass had been frosted in sugar crystals.  Lifting it deftly, she lightly chinked it with Bill's.

"Cheers," they murmured. Hermione lowered her lips to the glass and kept her eyes locked to Bill's, suddenly amazed by how similar the hue of the drink was to the coloured ring surrounding his large pupil.  She took a sip of the blue liquid.  It was ice cold, and had a refreshing yet sharp tang.

"Mmm," she purred agreeably.  Bill nearly choked at the quiet hum of sound from her throat.  He swallowed his mouthful and managed a grin.

"You like it?" He asked.  Hermione nodded, her tongue licking the tiny remnants of sugar crystals from the corner of her mouth.  Bill gulped again, finding the small movement indescribably sexy.  Hermione looked back at the dance floor in an attempt to locate Harry.  When she finally spotted him through the crowd, he was entwined with a pretty, tall girl with long streaky blonde hair.  Near to them, Ron was dancing with Isis.  

"Lost your dance partner," Bill commented.  Hermione drained her glass and replaced it on the bar.

"Maybe," she replied, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Bill set down his glass and reached out to grasp her hand.  Hermione felt a fluttering sensation start in her stomach as he pulled her onto the floor.  They moved together, sparks zapping between their eyes which they couldn't take off each other.  The song changed, a deep throbbing bass began. Hermione grinned. The dance floor was so crowded, that bodies were practically all touching.  She twisted, her back to Bill, not sure who initiated the first change in the movements, but she was suddenly grinding her hips purposefully, enjoying her feel of his hands resting lightly on her waist.  Bill's head dipped to her ear.

"You're going to get us arrested," he murmured huskily over the thumping music.  A smile crept over her face, and she spun back so she was facing him.  Her hands looped behind his neck, pulling his face down near to hers.  Bill responded, his hands clasping in the small of her back, pressing her frame to his.

"I don't think so," she replied, shooting a meaningful glance at Harry and the blonde girl who were gyrating shamelessly.  Her eyes flitted from his face to the trail of golden curls that had enticed her earlier in the evening.  Her hand dropped from his neck, and slipped subtly up under the loose front of his white shirt.  Bill took a sharp intake of breath, as he felt her fingers begin to explore, tracing his smooth toned stomach and the wisps of hair that surrounded his bellybutton, and led down to the buckle of his belt, her fingers danced down the trail.  Her eyes snapped back to his, a fire igniting within both the brown eyes and his now navy ones.  His large hand caught hers, before it could slip any lower.  He curled it within his palm, and then spread her fingers, linking his between them.  

"You're hot Hermione," Bill whispered into her ear.  He drew away for her momentarily and his eyes ran down the body-hugging dress, down the miles of creamy leg and onto her feet. _I'd never had believed it, fuck-me heels on Hermione Granger_. He thought in amusement.

"Those shoes," he said croakily.  Hermione glanced down and flexed her ankle. 

"Do you like them?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." He answered shortly, thinking sheepishly how much he'd like to tug at the black satin ribbons that laced up her ankles.

They continued dancing for hours.  Hermione let the fizzy feeling take her over, she and Bill grinded together, uninhibited and lost in the seething crowd.  His mouth was close to her ear, she could almost, _just almost_ feel his lips on her skin.  It was maddingly frustrating.  

Bill was desperate, he was so close to making contact with the silk of her neck, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  He didn't know anything about her, he reasoned with himself.  He had hardly been constant in Ron's life, seeing him only at holidays and family gatherings for the past years.  In recent times Hermione had always been present, she had intrigued him, her intellect, mischievousness and wit.  But he was always accompanied by his girl-of-the-moment; it was a running family joke, his love life.  His mother chose to studiously ignore her children's taunts about Bill's womanising.  He didn't know about Hermione's love life, she could have a boyfriend back home for all he knew.  He couldn't take the flirtatious whispers, the lingering touches, the dancing to mean anything.  Oblivious to their surroundings they moved, until a tap on Bill's shoulder caused him to turn.

"William." A cool voice greeted him.  Hermione glanced over his shoulder at the women that had spoken.  She was stunning looking, tall and willowy with a long sheet of platinum blonde hair that hung down her back.  She, like Bill, looked out of place in the club.  The ingenious top that hung precariously off her curves and the brief miniskirt she wore, screamed 'Rodeo Drive'.  She was perfectly coiffed and her intimidating radiance clashed with the smoky, tackiness of the strobe lit club.  _She'd be more at home in The Ivy Hermione mused to herself.  She was vaguely familiar; it was something to do with her poise, those large navy eyes._

"Fleur." 

_Bingo_. Thought Hermione with a jolt of recognition.  

"I thought you were in New York." Bill said.  Fleur narrowed her eyes imperiously at him.

"I was.  I 'ave got a contract with Chanel, we're shooting over 'ere." She informed him her French accent perfectly intact, her gaze slid over his shoulder and rested on Hermione.  Her wide blue eyes took in Hermione's tousled hair, flushed cheeks and sheen of perspiration.  Her silvery eyebrows rose.

"Care to introduce your friend William?"  Fleur asked icily.  Bill's jaw clenched and he shot an apologetic look at Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Fleur." Bill said, Hermione smiled at Fleur who barely acknowledged her.

"I'd like a word." She said pointedly to Bill.  He fought back a sigh and shrugged,

"Alright.  Do you mind Hermione?" He said ruefully.  Hermione waved her hand.

"It's fine.  I'll be here." She said with a smile.  Bill nodded and followed Fleur who was stalking across the dance floor, effortlessly cutting herself a pathway.  

Hermione turned away and immediately found herself face to face with a greasy, dark haired man, his arms clamped around her waist, groping at her backside.  Hermione yelled angrily, her voice swallowed by the thumping bass.  She wriggled furiously trying to dislodge his grip on her ass, but he was strong.  Hermione twisted her face away from his leering mouth; he stank of sweat and tequila.  Managing to release her elbow, she drew it back and brought it plunging down between the man's knees.  He let out a shout and fell to the floor, where he lay gargling in pain as he was trampled on by numerous enthusiastic dancers.  

Hermione stepped backwards, but he caught one of her ribboned shoes in his beefy hand.  She kicked out but he had a firm hold.  In an instant she felt a strong, familiar grip around her waist yank her from her captor's grip.  She turned and saw Ron's angry face.  Harry was on the floor by the man, his fists curled.  The blonde he had been dancing with was hanging onto his arm with a surprisingly strong hold.  The crowd parted as two bulky, suited men fought their way towards the disturbance.

"Weasley?" The first spoke.  It was Seb one of Bill's bouncer friends.  Ron stepped forward.

"Yeah."

"What is the problem?" Seb asked his voice lilted slightly with his accent, as Manu hauled the man onto his feet.  

"That bastard attacked my friend." Ron said jabbing his finger towards the man who was swaying drunkenly on his feet.  Seb's eyes slid to Hermione.

"You?" He asked.  Hermione nodded.  At that moment Harry swung a punch at the man, catching him on his chin.  Manu grabbed him but not before he could retaliate; a sharp jab to Harry's eye. Manu called a stream of fast Egyptian towards Seb.  Seb responded and grasped Harry before he could throw another punch.

"You will have to leave." He said shortly, "Please." He added as a pleasantry, which held no room for negotiation.  Seb turned and towed Harry across the club towards the exit.  Ron trailed behind him, pulling Hermione along and shooting death glares at anyone whose eyes even grazed her.  They were dumped unceremoniously into the dim alley way.  Harry's eye was already swelling, and he was glowering at Seb.

"You didn't have to shove me." He grunted in irritation.  Seb grinned ruefully.

"I'm sorry.  We have to appear fair.  The club is exclusive.  That guy's a regular.  You're not. You see." He said, his short, clipped sentences did make sense.  Hermione crouched by Harry running her fingers over his swollen eye.

"You shouldn't have hit him." She said.  Harry ground his teeth. "I mean, I could have handled it." She added with a grin.  Harry shook his head laughing.

"I know you could." He said cradling his head.  The doors burst open and four figures walked down the steps towards them.  Manu was accompanied by Bill and they were trailed by Isis, the girl Ron had been dancing with and the Harry's blonde partner.  Bill started speaking in low voices with Manu and Seb and Isis hurried over to Ron.  The blonde walked over to Hermione and Harry.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked quietly.  Harry looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Hermione, this is Zahra.  Zahra, Hermione." 

Zahra smiled at Hermione.

"You must be the birthday girl." She said.  Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." She replied, standing and smiling at the blonde.  "I'll go and check that everything's okay with Seb, alright Harry?" Hermione said sidling off and leaving Zahra to crouch beside him.  Bill had ended his heated discussion with the pair of bouncers and motioned Hermione to join the three.

"Hey Hermione.  I'm sorry about this." He said, "That guy." He spat angrily, "There's lots like him in Aswan.  You've got to be careful." Hermione nodded.

"Sorry if I got you into any trouble." Hermione said quietly gesturing to Manu and Seb.  "It's just I don't let people manhandle me."  Bill's eyes twinkled at this, but then his face became serious again.

"It's fine, they just have to do their job." 

Hermione nodded.  There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes then Bill stepped slightly closer and lowered his voice.

"Sorry about earlier." He muttered.  Hermione feigned a look of confusion.  

"You know… Fleur." Bill prompted.  Hermione raised her shoulders in indifference.

"Oh right.  I'm sorry if I gave her the wrong idea." Hermione said lightly.  A wounded look flashed across Bill's face.

"Uh, no… she…" He stuttered.  

"You don't have to explain it to me Bill." Hermione said with a grin.  "I'm just curious… Does 'William' really do it for you?" She joked prodding him.  Bill snorted with laughter.

"Shuttit!" He growled at her.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  A loud toot signalled the arrival of their taxi at the end of the alley.  Hermione bid a quick goodnight to Seb and Manu adding a succinct apology for the fight just for good measure.  Ron finished scribbling on his hand and planted a brief kiss on Isis' cheek before heading towards the car.  Harry stuffed a crumpled piece of paper into his pocket with a grin at Zahra and waved as the two girls were escorted back into the club by Seb and Manu.  The group bundled tiredly into the taxi which roared off into the muggy night.

Author Notes:  No offence meant to Airhostesses, just a little play on stereotypes with the wizarding version.  

Special appearance from Fleur, because I just thought she and Bill would date after the tiny hint in GoF.  (Proved right in OoTP)

Lapiz Lazuli – the cocktail – is named after a precious stone.

I think that's about everything.  Please leave a REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

_The Hidden Soul_

**Chapter 2**

The dark room was dimly lit by the faint flickering flame of a candle, positioned alone in the centre.  The dusty floor was covered in an intricate web of spidery markings; they zigzagged, spiralled and crisscrossed each other leaving the floor almost entirely covered by the elaborate symbols.  A black cloaked figure rose slowly from its crouched position by the single candle.  It spoke in a low voice a stream of complex Egyptian.  The sandy floor began to stir, the spindly lines twisted and arched and formed a line of small images across the width of the room.  The first resembled a minute bird, followed by a snake-like symbol, after this was a pair of upright feather shapes, a strip of zigzag across the dust was followed by a slightly slanted square and ended with another feather.  The robed figure regarded the new sandy squiggles and released a satisfied sigh.

Aswan, Harry decided irritably was just _too_ hot.  He glanced sideways at the antics of his two companions, wondering how they managed to prance about in the sweltering heat, let alone keep themselves looking cool and fresh.  Ron was giving a squealing Hermione a piggyback down the street.  His freckled face had already deepened a shade from the brief exposure to the sun and Hermione had acquired a positively golden tone.  Ron dropped his load suddenly, depositing Hermione unceremoniously onto the hot concrete.  She leapt up clutching her bare legs in pain.

"Shit! Ron!" She gasped. "That street is fucking sizzling," she complained twisting to examine the red patches that had already sprung up on the back of her thighs.  

"Sorry." Ron replied with a rueful grin.

"Shall we get a drink?" Hermione suggested shooting Ron a wounded look and massaging her legs.  Harry nodded vigorously, his black hair falling onto his hot forehead.  He pushed it away in frustration only for it to flop back defiantly. 

"Good idea," he agreed, jerking his head towards the nearesr curb side café, which was shaded from the blazing sun by bright red and yellow striped canopies that shadowed the small round tables.  "Here?" He asked imploringly.  Hermione eyed his flushed face with a grin.

"Looks good," she said and they traipsed into the small café.

The interior was as hot as the street.  It was cramped but appealing, the walls were a bright ochre-yellow and dotted with peeling posters.  A flickering neon 'Enjoy Coca Cola' sign was hung beside a speckled mirror advertising some brand of cheap beer.  There was no air conditioning.  Instead a rickety ceiling fan was whirring around lazily, but it didn't seem to be having any effect on cooling the shop, simply stirring the muggy air round.  Hermione prodded Harry.

"What do you want? I'll order, you can go and sit in the shade." 

Harry grinned gratefully and scanned the small drinks cabinet.

"A coke please… with ice," he added, Hermione nodded and raised her eyebrows expectantly at Ron.

"_I'll get them,_" Ron sighed turning to the counter.

"Okay! Same please," Hermione chirped as she followed Harry out to the tables.  Ron joined them minutes later.  

"Bit hot isn't it?" Ron observed, peering at a plant pot beside him which looked severely dehydrated.  Harry rolled his eyes.

_Understatement._

"Hmm, it's not as hot as when my parents took me to India once." Hermione mused, strumming her fingertips on the tabletop listlessly. She glanced up at the derisive snort, caught the look on Harry's face and laughed. "But, yeah it _is_ hot." She agreed.

"Don't worry mate you'll soon climatise." Ron snorted jabbing his finger at Harry's red face.  Harry scowled and grabbed the dog-eared menu from the table top and attempted to induce a breeze by flapping it eccentrically around his face.  Hermione and Ron watched his frenzied motions in amusement.  A waitress sidled through the open door and sashayed towards their table carrying a tray balanced with three tall glasses of coke.  Hermione glanced at her small, pixie-like face and streaky blonde hair.  She was familiar.  The waitress stopped at their table and eyed Harry's manic fanning with a look of slight alarm.  She cleared her throat lightly, and then spoke.

"Uh, Harry?"

Her American accent clicked in Hermione's mind.  It was the girl from the club.  Harry's eyes slid to the side and onto the waitresses' face.  He flushed a disturbing shade of magenta and gurgled in embarrassment.  Ron shook in silent, suppressed laughter and under the table Hermione nudged Harry with her foot.

"Uh… hi Zahra," he muttered, laying the menu on the table sheepishly.  Trying to maintain what little dignity he had, Harry took a deep breath and carelessly swept back the black hair that fell over his forehead in the manner he knew made girls swoon.  And as a backup he hitched up one of his famous _I'm-just-so-charming _smiles in an attempt to erase the memory of his mad fanning behaviour.  Zahra smiled back, if a little concernedly, and handed him the glass.

"Thanks," said Harry, taking a long swig, "So, you work here?"

Zahra nodded as she set down the other two drinks.

"Yeah, it pays okay.  Enough for me to keep my flat and have free time," she replied with a shrug.  A loud yell from the open door made the willowy blonde start.  She rolled her eyes in irritation.

"That's my _boss,_" she said with a wry smile.  "I'd better go.  Enjoy your drinks." She turned to leave but Harry called after her.

"Zahra!"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, would you like to…maybe… I mean… we could get a drink, maybe, sometime?" Harry stammered, flushing again.  Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron who shot her a genuinely puzzled look back across the table.  Zahra hesitated a minute then smiled.

"Okay." 

"Really? Are you busy tonight?" Harry asked hopefully.  She laughed,

"No.  I'm not." She replied.  Harry grinned.

"Well, shall I call you later?" He asked.  Zahra nodded and waved as another shout made her spin and head back into the café.  Hermione looked slyly at Harry from beneath her eyelashes.

"Not so smooth today are we Harry?" She said with a grin.  Harry frowned as his two companions burst into laughter.

"I think the heat is messing with his womanising skills," sniggered Ron.  Harry took a deep gulp of coke.

"You're just jealous because your girl from the club isn't interested!" Harry retorted .  Ron leant back in his chair.

"Actually, I'm taking Isis out for a meal tonight, for you information Potter," he replied smugly.  Harry scowled as he watched his friend lick his fore finger and mark up an imaginary point on the _Potter vs. Weasley board.  Hermione cleared her throat._

"Excuse me.  I thought we were coming here for _my_ birthday.  Nice to see I'm going to be all alone tonight," she said, pouting.  

"Uh, but 'Mione – it's just…"

"We'll have plenty of time to – " 

Hermione chuckled.

"I was _joking_ you two.  I'm going to have a great time.  Me, minibar and a long, hot bath." She sighed dreamily.  Ron drained his glass and set it down on the table.  

"Where to now then?" He asked.  Harry shrugged, and Hermione pulled out a travel book which she began to leaf through pausing pensively on certain pages and reading suggestions, each of them promptly shot down.

"_Take a short train ride to Cairo, visit the teeming streets of the Khan el Khalili Bazaar_," Hermione quoted pointing to a passage in the booklet.

"I'm not getting on a bloody train in this heat Hermione.  Absolutely. Not."  Harry said shaking his head obstinately.  Hermione shrugged.

"_The museum of Antiquities will have your eyes popping at the fantastic treasures on display_,"

"No museums.  Not on the first day." Ron said stubbornly.  "You promised!" He added desperately.  Hermione rolled her eyes at him and grinned, then jabbed her finger at a page.

"Here, this sounds great!" She exclaimed, swivelling the book so Harry and Ron could read it across the table,

"_The __Nile__ is at its most beautiful in __Aswan__.  Take a breathtaking look at the tumbling sand dunes along the golden banks by taking a unique excursion on…" She trailed off and snapped the book closed before they could reach the end of the passage._

"Okay!" She said brightly jumping to her feet.  "Let's go then!"

"Err – Hermione?" Ron began suspiciously, but she had already sprinted out of the shaded courtyard onto the dusty street and hailed a rickety cab pulled by a grumpy looking donkey.  Sighing resignedly Harry and Ron trooped after her.

"No. Way." Ron said shaking his head obstinately.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be so _mulish Ron," she said causing Harry to snigger loudly._

"I hate _things_ like that." Ron said jabbing his finger behind her at Hermione's suggested mode of transport along the Nile.  Hermione sighed and turned, and gently patted the nose of the camel.

"See, Ron they are perfectly harmless," she cooed, scratching behind the camel's ears and making its sandy coloured lids close blissfully.  "Please..." She wheedled.  Ron frowned and eyed the camel that the young boy in bright robes was offering him.

"Mine looks angry," he argued.  Harry burst into laughter from where he was already sat astride his camel.  Hermione smothered her grin and mustered her best puppy dog eyes.  Ron scowled at the two huge liquid pools, then made an irritated grunt and turned towards the boy.

"Alright then," he muttered crossly.  The boy's dark face split into a wide grin.

"Thank you mister," the boy chirped in his accented voice, and tugged hard on the rope attached in a loose muzzle around the camel's mouth.  It uttered a deep, grizzly sound and lowered reluctantly to its knees.  Ron forced a smile, which turned quickly into a grimace as he clumsily scrambled up onto his camel's back.  The camel stood back up, making Ron wobble precariously.  He muttered darkly under his breath, clutching the rope reins hard with both hands.  Hermione beamed up at him then bent down.

"Thank you," she said to the tanned little boy, whose dark eyes sparkled happily as she pressed several coins into his upturned palm.

"Thank you miss. Return camels at…" The boy trailed off, his forehead creased in thought, then he held up his hand with his fingers splayed.

"At five?" Hermione said.  The boy nodded vigorously. 

"Yes miss.  Five miss," he said with a grin. Hermione nodded and took the rope of her camel from him.  She tugged, making it drop to its knees and clambered onto its back, resting on the red and orange zigzagged rug that was covering its hump.  She grinned at Harry and Ron and dug in her heels urging her camel into a trot.

"Let's go!" She called, lumbering off down a narrow, dusty path.  Harry squeezed his camel's sides lightly and it set off in pursuit of Hermione.  After a few metres, Harry pulled it to a halt and twisted to look at Ron.  He was scowling.

"It.  Won't.  Move." Ron puffed, tugging hard on the ropes and digging his heels in.  Harry smothered his laughter and his camel ambled back over to Ron.  Harry prodded the grumpy camel in the side and it stirred grouchily into movement.

The trail they had been following was deserted, and had widened up so it could accommodate all three camels beside each other.  After an hour of relatively peaceful trundling along the Nile bank, the idyllic quiet was broken only by Ron's occasionally swearing as his camel stopped abruptly or careered madly out of control.  Hermione hopped down from her camel and tethered it to a sloping tree that stood at the edge of the path.  Harry followed suit, knotting his rope tightly next to Hermione's.  Ron let out a furious yell as his camel decided to gallop speedily past Harry and Hermione.  Harry snorted with laughter then sprinted after Ron.  Ron stomped back minutes later, followed by Harry who was towing the temperamental camel by its rope. 

"I'll tie him up shall I?" Harry said lightly to Ron who glowered at him and dropped down next to Hermione on the sandy bank.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"  Hermione breathed as she stared across the wide expanse of glittering water.  Ron nodded.

"Yeah.  It is," he agreed moodily.  Hermione tossed her hair and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Oh come on Ron.  You must be having a little bit of fun!" She said chuckling.  Harry sat down next to her and grinned at Ron.

"Think of it this way mate.  It's something to tell your Mum that you did.  You know, it's a gotta-be-done-in-Egypt thing.  Even Bill said so." He added.  Ron nodded.

"S'pose so," he agreed grudgingly. "But that camel is bloody evil," he added, eyeing it as it tore dry tufts of grass and munched them.  Hermione got up and walked over to her camel.  She dug in the bag that hung from its side and pulled out three water bottles and a camera.

"Here." She said offering them each a bottle.  They all drank heavily for a few moments and surveyed the exquisite view.  Then Hermione scrambled to her feet and glancing up and down the path she pulled out her wand and muttered something.  A tripod appeared from no where and she arranged it behind them, up the bank.  She set the camera into it and then skipped back down to the water.  She wriggled into place between Harry and Ron and the three grinned before yelling.

"CHEESE!" 

The camera let of a bright purple flash and a puff of white smoke billowed from it.  Hermione pulled the piece of paper that had appeared from a slot in the bottom of it.  She waved her wand over it, then grinned and showed it to Ron and Harry.  It was a wizards photo, so they were all animatedly smiling and waving, the Nile was twinkling strikingly in the backdrop.  Hermione pocketed the picture and picked up the camera.

"We better be heading back.  Ron can I have a photo of you and your camel?" She asked with a giggle.  Ron frowned, shrugged then stomped over to stand a metre away from his camel.

"Get a little closer Ron!" Hermione called peering through the lens.  Ron scowled heavily and edged gingerly closer.

"Pet him!" She called.  Ron ground his teeth and hissed.

"If you weren't my best friend and it wasn't your birthday then I would never, ever of done this." He growled, 

"But I am, and it is!" Hermione quipped grinning.  "Go on.  You'll want to remember him, I promise!" She urged.  Ron sighed and lifted his hand to stroke the camel's nose.

"OW!" He yelled loudly sending a flock of small birds twittering from a nearby clump of reeds, simultaneously there was a flash of purple and puff of pearly smoke.

"That fucking animal bit me!" Ron bellowed jumping away from the camel who was observing him evilly through its thick eyelashes.  Hermione lowered the camera, and handed it to Harry and rushed to Ron.

"Sorry," she said, biting her lip to stop her laughter, and hoping that it made her look concerned.  Ron shook his head at her.

"I knew it would do that.  It is _evil_," he snarled, cupping his fingers.  Hermione poked his hand lightly with her wand and he flexed it.

"Thanks," he muttered gruffly.  Harry burst into laughter and Hermione and Ron stared at him.  Harry strode over still chuckling and thrust the newly developed photo into Ron's hands.  It showed the camel taking malicious lunges at Ron who was trying desperately to keep as far away as possible without leaving the picture.  Hermione giggled.

"Oh Ron! That is always going to remind you of today.  Trust me," she said taking the photo and stuffing it into her pocket. 

"Mmm," he grunted.  "That's just what I want a reminder of _that – "__ He said shaking his fist at the camel who was now chewing a mouthful of grass tetchily.  _

"Since I'm a good friend and you have been lovely and very…uh…brave," Hermione said leaning up to kiss, Ron lightly on the cheek.  "I'll ride your camel back."  Ron's face brightened.

"Really?  He's a total – " 

"I'll be fine." Hermione said.  She walked slowly over to the camel and slowly patted its nose.  Its yellow eyes closed lazily, as if it was enjoying the attention immensely.  Hermione flashed Ron a grin and she jumped onto its back, and set off at an ambling pace back down the path.

They managed to get back to the clearing on the dot of five.  Apparently it wasn't the camels that had the problem as much as Ron, who had run into the same amount of trouble with Hermione's supposedly docile camel as he had had with his first one.  It had taken ten minutes for Ron to get the camel to move, it seemed to be very hungry stopping continuously to munch leaves and grass from the path side.  The stopping and starting made for a bumpy and volatile ride, and when Ron reached the clearing he scrambled down rubbing his back side and mumbling darkly.  He pushed the rope back into the brightly robed boy's hands and stomped off to a nearby drinks machine.  Harry hopped down and delivered his camel to the boy with a grin before jogging after Ron.  Hermione slipped down and unloaded the side bags, and then patted the camel on the nose.

"Thank you," she said, holding out the harness.  The boy took it with a mischievous smile.

"Thank you miss," he chirped, trotting off to a nearby tree to secure the three camels beside a deep drinking trough.  Hermione headed over to the drinks machine and beamed at Harry and Ron.

"That was great wasn't it?" She exclaimed.  Harry nodded and Ron made a noise in his throat.

"Mmm, fantastic," he muttered sarcastically under his breath.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we better get a ride back to the hotel if you two are going out," she said waving her arms frantically at a passing cart.  The three scrambled into the cramped back bench and the cart trundled off into the busy street.

Aswan was darkening into a hot, dusky evening.  Ron had already left for his date with Isis.  Harry was sat on the creamy leather sofa talking quietly into the hotel telephone, when Hermione emerged from her bedroom.  

"Okay, well cool… Yeah… See you in a bit then… Bye." Harry set the receiver back down into its cradle and beamed at Hermione.

"Half eight, outside her work!" He said, glancing at his watch.  Hermione smiled at his eagerness. 

"Where are you taking her?" She asked, plopping down onto the soft leather next to him.

"I dunno, I was thinking for a drink then she could show me some more of the clubs," he said with a shrug.  

"Sounds good," Hermione said, "So, you gonna get changed?" 

"Wha – ?" Harry began, then glanced down, he was still in his sweaty, dirty shorts and scrappy tee shirt from earlier.

"Yeah," he said with a grin, "I don't think camel scent is a turn on, even here!" 

"No, maybe not." Hermione agreed.  Harry got up and headed for his room, peeling off his shirt as he went.  Hermione flopped back on the sofa; she was wrapped in a large fluffy towelling robe, having just de-camel-ed herself in the bath.  Just as she heard the buzz of Harry's shower start up, the phone began to ring.  She hesitated, it was probably Zahra wanting Harry, she called his name, but there was no answer over the sound of the shower.  Sighing she lifted the handset.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione."

_Not Zahra._ Hermione thought instantly, as a deep male voice greeted her.

"It's Bill."

_Oh,_ Bill, _Bill, Ron's brother, sexy dancing, electric eyes, golden trail…_

"Hi Bill."  She actually clipped her forehead with the heel of her hand after she'd said that.  The flashed of half-formed thoughts that had zoomed through her head had caused her to echo his name stupidly.

She heard him chuckle down the phone and felt her cheeks colour.

"Have a nice day?" He asked.  Hermione swallowed, glad that blushes didn't carry down the phone.

"Yeah, yeah.  It was good.  We took a camel ride along the Nile," she said, 

"That's always good.  How'd Ron get along with the camels?" He asked, laughing.  

"How did you – ?" 

"My brother isn't particularly great with any animals, but anything bigger than a dog is just asking for trouble." Bill replied. Hermione grinned.

"Well, his bites all better now," she said lightly, and Bill chuckled down the phone.  There was a slight pause then Hermione spoke.

"Did you want to – uh – speak to him? Ron I mean?" 

"No."

"Oh?"

Hermione's hand tightened around the phone, as she waited in anticipation for his answer.  She heard him take a deep breath.

"I was wondering whether…" He began but at that moment Harry burst back into the room. He had changed, and was dressed in casual black trousers and an emerald green shirt.

"How do I look?" He called loudly, twirling around.  Hermione drew in a breath, as Bill stopped speaking.  She gulped and then grinned at Harry.

"You look gorgeous!" She said.  Harry beamed, and then noticed the phone pressed to her ear.

"Oh is it for me? Thanks 'Mione!" He said, grabbing the handset from her.

"Zahra – ?"

"No, Harry it's…" Hermione began, but Harry had let out a guffaw of laughter.

"Oh alright Bill! …" Harry slumped onto the sofa and began speaking casually into the phone.  Hermione rolled her eyes and headed towards the balcony.  She pulled the doors open and was about to step outside when the conversation caught her attention.

"... you haven't got anything planned tonight?" Harry was saying.

_Bill? Alone at night? _Something about that didn't fit, Hermione thought absently.

"... we can't have that!" Harry continued laughing, "Come over here, we've got a top-quality five star suite waiting for you, not to mention a lovely lady, eh? Mione?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at Hermione who stared blankly back at him.

"Yeah… No, no.  It's no trouble.  Yeah she's a great cook… Alright, alright, hold on." Harry held the phone away from him and looked at Hermione.

"Is it alright with you if Bill comes over?" Harry asked.  Hermione frowned.

"What?" 

"He's only just got back from work and he's tired.  He was going to scavenge a meal with you, me and Ron but obviously we're not all here.  But I'm sure you could whip something up couldn't you?" 

Hermione paused.  Dinner, alone, with Bill.  Hell, she could think of worse ways to spend the evening.

"Well, okay."

Harry she      


	3. Chapter Three

Author Note:  Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter three, hope you all like it! If you could do me a favour please try and let other people who might be interested in this story about it, because I really find the reviews and fact that people are reading my working inspiring and encouraging J

**Croft** – Hehe, nah I'm not sure William does do it for Bill.  Thanks for the two reviews! Yes Bill and Hermione remind me of that couple too.  Here's the next chapter, lots of Bill for you! And yes the chapter was meant to end there... not sure where the 'Harry she' came from to be honest!

**Eve** – Nope no code, I dunno what the 'Harry she' is, hehe.  I probably just left it there accidentally after cutting and pasting or something.  I'm glad you like the story so far, here's chapter three!

**MovieStarMissy** – Glad you like, heres another chapter.

**Cammie **– Here's more for you and yes Bill/Hermione is underrated but not without its supporters!  Plus it is fun to write.

**Linis** – Yay, I'm happy you think it's well written that's really important to me as well as having an interesting story and characters.  No there are hardly any Bill/Hermione stories, only ones I know of are Jewel of The Nile by Anna – which is _amazing_.  And Summer Holiday, another of my fics.

**Alanze** – Glad you like it J I hope it is better than Summer Holiday – I have writers block on it at the mo... nightmare.

**Claribel** – "really well written, nicely paced, with an interesting story line" –Blush- Thankyou.  I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

_The Hidden Soul_

**Chapter 3.**

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her and replaced the phone into its cradle.  

"Alright, well Bill will be over in about half an hour.  He said anything's fine for dinner." Harry added with a grin.  Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

"Hadn't you better be going?" She asked looking pointedly at the clock which was ticking just past eight o' clock  

"Shit!" Harry swore, "Uh...yeah.  Well have fun 'Mione," he said dipping down to kiss her cheek briefly, then he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  Just as he reached it he spun and shot her a playful look,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." he quipped, winking roguishly.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Great, that means I can do everything," she said breezily, pushing him out of the suite with a grin.  She spun around and leant against the door.  An evening with Bill.  Alone.  It was the _alone_ part that posed the problem, in hot, sweaty clubs it was easy to get away with lingering touches, provocative dancing, sensual glances.  But _alone_, well, it was going to be an interesting evening.  Hermione glanced down at her towelling dressing gown, and wandered distractedly into the bedroom.

She emerged dressed in a light, floaty cream skirt that hugged her hips before flaring out and skimming her knees.  She had teamed it with a simple white strappy top, which revealed her tanned shoulders and scooped in a low but just about modest 'v' at her neck.  She had pulled her curls away from her face and pinned them loosely at the back of her head.  She padded barefoot into the small kitchenette and to the cupboard above the stove.  She threw it open and groaned in despair.  Empty.  

_Bollocks_. Hermione thought in irritation.  The cupboard didn't contain anything that she could possibly turn into a meal, a pepper pot, salt shaker and box of dried herbs and spices wouldn't create a tasty dish, in the hands of even the best chef.  Hermione gritted her teeth, thinking desperately of something to do.  She headed to the fridge and pulled it open, hoping for a miracle.  The complimentary ingredients for a continental breakfast had vanished, Hermione silently cursed Ron's never-ending hunger pangs.  All that was left was half a box of butter and a single, solitary mushroom.  Hermione groaned again.  She paced back into the lounge and poured herself a large glass of red wine.  She drank it slowly, and was halfway through her second one when an idea struck, there had to be take-away in Egypt.  She set down her glass and picked up the phone, she was about to dial for the reception when a knock at the door made her drop the handset.  She looked at the clock.  It was quarter-to-nine.

"Shit." Hermione muttered looking around hopelessly.  Sighing, she smoothed her skirt, walked to the door and pulled it open.

Bill was leaning casually against the doorframe.  His reddish blonde hair was tousled and the waves brushed the collar of his cream shirt.  The shirt was unbuttoned, revealing once again that enticing trail of golden curls; Hermione gulped and tore her eyes away from them.  Summoning courage wasn't as hard as it might have been; Hermione had the pleasant feeling of confidence provided by the glass and half of house red.  Bill grinned at her, his teeth dazzling white against his deep tan.  Hermione smiled back, warning herself not to get lost in the two sparkling pools of turquoise.

"Come in," she said stepping back to let him enter.  Bill obliged.  Hermione sat down on the sofa and shot a sheepish look up at him.

"Uh... I have a bit of bad news..." she admitted biting her lip.  "You see – we have no food.  I was about to ring for take away when you came!"  

Bill chuckled his blue eyes twinkling, 

"What you got in the kitchen?" he asked, Hermione shook her head.

"Pepper, salt, butter and a mushroom." She replied, causing Bill to guffaw in laughter.

"Oh, just the one mushroom?" 

"Just the one," Hermione nodded with an apologetic shrug. Her eyes swept the room and rested on the minibar. "Actually..." She began with a grin, "You did say _anything_ was okay for dinner didn't you...?"

"Yes..." Bill agreed cautiously.  Hermione beamed at him,

"Okay, well I had an idea.  I'll tell you what, you go and have a drink on the balcony, and I'll... uh... lay the table!" she suggested, pressing the open red wine bottle into his hands.  Bill held up another bottle that he had obviously brought with him.

"Alright," he said taking both bottles and a glass out onto the muggy balcony.  Hermione grinned and quickly swept the tourist magazines of the small, glass coffee table.   Then she dropped to her knees in front of the minibar and began to empty it.

"Okay, Bill!" Hermione called five minutes later.  Bill pulled back the glass door and found himself standing right in front of Hermione who was blocking his view into the room.  She smiled at him and resisted the temptation to run her hands over his broad, muscular shoulders.

"Close your eyes..." she said a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  Bill looked at her sceptically.

"Well okay..." he said, shutting them obligingly.  Hermione told him to stay still a moment, he felt her take the wine bottle and heard her footsteps pad away from him and the clink of glass on glass as she set it down on the table.  She returned to in front of him and took his hands.  She tugged gently, and led him across the carpet.  She knelt down and pulled him next to her.  

"Sit here," she said positioning him on a cushion.  She settled opposite him, cross-legged, regarding him across the low coffee table.  

"Can I look now?" Bill asked.  Hermione snickered softly.

"Alright.  Go," 

Bill opened his eyes and burst into laughter.  Hermione had draped a hugely over sized white table cloth over the tiny, stumpy table.  It was laden with the strangest assortment of food.  A box of salted peanuts had been emptied into a large mug.

"No bowls," Hermione explained sheepishly.

Next to the peanuts, was a packet of biscuits, several bags of crisps and a few chocolate bars.  There was a tin of sun dried tomatoes, a small glass jar of jelly beans and a pot of dried apricots.

Bill chuckled surveying the feast.

"Yum!" he said finally grinning at Hermione.  Hermione giggled.

"Let's get stuck in!" she suggested, plucking a peanut from the mug and popping it into her mouth.  Bill nodded and took one himself, before filling his and Hermione's glasses.  

"So..." Hermione said fixing him with a gaze over the top of her drink, "What exactly are you up to here in Aswan?"  

Bill took a gulp of wine and inserted a second peanut into his mouth before replying.

"Well, Gringotts isn't just a bank.  It's an organisation involving all aspects of Wizards wealth.  I got sent out to Egypt as a curse-breaker.  You see, wizards are entitled to the treasures of our kind.  So muggles aren't allowed to take any of the stuff that our ancestors, like the ancient priests hid in the pyramids."

Hermione ripped open a packet of crisps and began munching them, watching him intently.

"So anyway, my job is lifting some of the nasty shit these wizards put to protect their treasure.  I got transferred here from Cairo, I'm working down in a temple at the moment, but I've run into some horrible liquid ceilings."

"Some what?" Hermione asked,

"They concocted some pretty evil potions and put them into the ceilings of corridors and rooms so they rain down on people when they enter." 

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Nice."

Bill laughed.

"Not really.  Anyway, enough about my job already," he downed the remainder of his wine and refilled his glass, smoothly topping up Hermione's as he went.  They ate in silence for a few minutes.  Then Bill chuckled again, Hermione looked up.

"Are you laughing at my dinner?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  Bill shook his head still chortling.

"No, no.  It's delicious.  I've just found if you squash a tomato in between a cracker it almost tastes like pizza," he said holding up his creation, pinched between his fingertips.  Hermione eyed it,

"Can I try?" she purred softly.

Bill swallowed, his eyes meeting hers.  He didn't trust his voice to reply, so he nodded and held his hand out across the table.  Hermione knelt up, her strappy top pulled upwards, revealing a slash of taut, tanned stomach.  Bill gulped again, his eyes suddenly on her mouth.  Hermione nibbled the corner of dry cracker out of his fingers; it didn't taste remotely like pizza she noted, not particularly caring.  She let her tongue drag gradually across the tips of his fingers and heard Bill take a sharp intake of breath.  She pulled away slowly.  She and Bill stared at each other across the peanut strewn tabletop for a few seconds, and then, before either one quite grasped what was happening, they had leant across the mess, their lips connecting.

It wasn't what she'd expected.  But that was probably because she _hadn't expected it.  It was just so __different.  Miles from her first fumbling kiss with Victor Krum, miles in another direction from her numerous kisses with Harry when they dated.  This kiss was electric.  Hermione moaned lightly, suddenly aware of the table restricting her, simultaneously they shifted sideways, Hermione fell back onto the soft, creamy leather and Bill fell beside her as all conscious thought evaporated.  Bill felt her mouth open beneath his and let out a groan of pure fervour as he finally tasted her.  _

It was better than all the imaginations he'd had the past few days.  He could recognise the fruity red wine, the tang of the sun dried tomatoes, but the flavour he'd been seeking was underlying, subtle.  It was like lemons and honey mixed with something else, something unquenchable and unrecognisable, Hermione.  He savoured it, his tongue tracing patterns on the roof of her mouth, and duelling with hers.  

Hermione felt like her lips were on fire, her head was spinning, the wine, the way her body was reacting, the lack of oxygen.  She tore her mouth away and they gazed at each other.  Bill's forehead was resting against hers, his usually cobalt eyes were a deep, dark navy.  Sparks seem to zap from them to her coffee coloured ones.  She took a gulp of breath and locked her hands around his neck, pulling his face back down, his lips to hers.

Somehow they moved from the sofa into her room, and fell back onto the sheets.  They knelt, facing each other across the bed; Hermione's eyes were drawn for the countless time to the golden curls.  A smile curved her lips as she reached across and unbuttoned the cream shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.  Bill's hands ran down her arms, and settled at the bottom of her thin top.  She helped him tug it over her head.  They discarded it, quickly followed by the floaty skirt, and crashed together on the sheets.  Hermione lay on her back, her hair unpinned and the curls falling wildly across the deep red pillows.  Bill towered over her, and her hand snaked out, to finally reach the golden trail.  Bill shuddered with pleasure as Hermione's palm spread out across his chest, her fingers tracing the curls of hair.  His breathing was ragged as he looked down on her, taking in the dishevelled waves of glossy, chestnut hair, her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, down, the hollow of her throat that begged for his lips, her perfect body, all encased in flawless, silky soft skin.  Bill's hands stroked across the plane of her stomach, one moved upwards and tangled in her curls.  Their lips met again, the fire re-igniting with as much zeal as before.  Hermione's hands danced down the trail, and swiftly unfastened the large, buckle on the leather belt; she began to push down the khaki green trousers when a sound in the living room made them both freeze.  Static for a nanosecond, they stared at each other in alarm.  

Hermione sat bolt upright, causing Bill to roll off the bed and land with a thump on the carpet.  Hermione stifled a giggle and leapt out after him, pulling on her dressing gown.  Bill was wriggling hopelessly, his trousers, pooled around his ankles were stopping him getting up.  Hermione bit her lip hard to stop her laughter and rushed to help him.  Snickering, they managed to re-dress him in a few seconds.  They flew into the lounge.  It was empty.  Hermione glanced at the clock it was half two in the morning.  Another shuffling sound made them jump and spin to stare at the door.  There was muffled conversation followed by a tentative tap.

"Errr... Hermione?" Ron's voice called, slurring slightly.

"She's probably asleep.  I told you.  We better ask at reception for an extra key." Harry's voice, equally incoherent came distinctly through the door.

"If you hadn't forgotten yours..." Ron muttered grumpily.

"You forgot yours!" Harry retorted.

"So did you!"

"You did too, you – !" 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Bill and wrenched open the door.  Ron and Harry jumped guiltily.

"Alright 'Mione?" Harry slurred warily.

"We thought you were asleep." Ron added grinning at her.  Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"No, we were just on the balcony," she lied.  They nodded at her stupidly.

"Good night you two?" Bill asked amusedly eyeing the two males as they swayed drunkenly.

"Fantastic!" Harry exclaimed, "Went to some great clubs, and bars –" he added as he and Ron lurched into the suite.  

"Yeah," Ron agreed earnestly, "This one bar, called Gregor's, famous for its –,"

"Tequila?" Bill finished with a chuckle.  "Yeah, I've been there before."  

"Anyway..." Harry announced, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet.  "We'll just be off to bed now.  Night,"

"Yeah – bed!" Ron grunted, grinning insanely at his brother and best friend.  Hermione nodded.

"Okay then, night," she said, watching them stagger to their separate rooms.  She shook her head and turned back to Bill.

"Thanks for dinner," he said with a grin.  Hermione shrugged,

"Anytime," she replied nonchalantly, before laughing.  "Thanks for coming over... I had a nice time,"

"Me too," he said his eyes twinkling mischievously.  A loud retching sound ensued by a croaky wail of "'Ermione..." made Hermione bite her lip,

"I better go..." she said frowning lightly.  Bill chuckled.

"I'll see you soon.  I'll ring or pop round," he said, making Hermione smile at him.

"That would be good."

"Night," Bill leant down and pressed his lips to hers quickly, holding the kiss for a lingering second before drawing away.

"Night," she echoed closing the door after him.  She sighed after a second groan, called her to Ron's room.

She walked resignedly through the room and into the en suite; Ron was leant over the toilet, groaning.  Hermione wrinkled her nose as he heaved again.

"Oh Ron," She sighed dropping gingerly to her knees beside him and massaging his back lightly.  "Honestly,"

"'Ermione, do dat charm fuh me?" Ron wheedled, his slurred voice muffled slightly by the toilet bowl.  Hermione sighed.

"You should have to deal with this; it's your fault you drank to much tequila..." she scolded him lightly, still smoothing his shirt affectionately.  Ron let out an almighty groan and she stood up,

"Alright, alright," she said plucking his wand from beside the sink, she directed it at his back and muttered,

"Rectify," Ron's head snapped up and he smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you Mione. Love you, seriously," he murmured rubbing his head.  Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know you do," she said taking his hand and helping him to his feet.  "Wash your face and brush your teeth while I check on Harry, I'll be back," she said patting him lightly on the arm and heading out of the door.

Harry was sprawled, fully dressed across his bed, snoring loudly.  Hermione smirked and spotted her camera on his bedside table.  Sniggering quietly, she snapped the button.  The flash caused him to twitch in his slumber and snort loudly.  Hermione snickered again as she examined the photo.  Propping it up on his bedside cabinet, she pulled off his shoes and threw a sheet over him.  Then she plodded tiredly back into Ron's room, he had stripped of his liquor stenched outfit and was dressed in his boxers.  Hermione grinned at him and he yawned widely.

"I'm – just – gonna – go –," He mumbled pointing vaguely at his bed, before flopping onto the mattress, fast asleep.  Hermione shook her head and tugged the sheet over him and ruffling his hair.  She wandered into her bedroom, thankful that she could finally have some time alone to contemplate the night's very eventful events.  Smiling to herself she shed her dressing gown and fell back onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow, she took a deep breath and swore she could still smell him.


	4. Chapter Four

_The Hidden Soul_

_Please READ&REVIEW, I don't get much feedback on this story and it's a lot more inspiring to me to write, when I know people are enjoying it._

****

Hermione had woken first, checked quickly on both Harry and Ron who were both fast asleep, ordered up supplies from the hotel kitchens, and started cooking breakfast. She had a constant grin, despite the frustrating timing of last nights events, and she was still in an upbeat mood and desperate to get outside, under the open, strong sun.  

The grin widened impulsively as her thoughts turned to Bill again. She would never have imagined she could have felt as at ease with someone she barely knew.  He had the definitive Weasley style, making her feel as if she'd known him forever after just a few meetings.  They'd had so much to discuss the night before: Aswan, his job, and his Indiana Jones' style adventures which captivated her by their sheer disparity from anything she had ever been involved in. 

These unknowns were smattered equally among familiar subjects they both knew about: Ron and Harry, Hogwarts, and numerous Weasley family gatherings and outings could all spark lengthy talks.  

Although she could wax lyrical about Bill's conversational prowess, there were other elements that added heavily to his appeal.  His body, and the way he used it to create such amazing reactions from her.  _And_, she thought, involuntarily releasing a chuckle,_ that infamous trail of golden curls_.  She was idly pondering how soon she might possibly see that trail again when Harry staggered into the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous!" she chirped plonking down a plate of sausages, eggs and bacon on the table.  Harry glowered at her and slapped a photo down beside the plate.  The image of Harry in the photograph was spread eagled across his bed, snoring loudly.  Hermione burst into a peal of laughter.

"Very funny..." Harry grunted sitting down and massaging his temples and shooting her a pained looking mock glare.

"Good night?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.  Harry nodded.

"Great. Zahra – she's so... so..." A huge grin spread across his face, "...amazing," he finished.  Hermione smiled at him and then motioned to the breakfast, Harry's face paled as he blanched at the rich food.

"It'll make you feel better, trust me," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes at him.  Harry looked sceptical but under her firm gaze he nibbled the end of a sausage.  He felt the fuzziness clear from his head and the throbbing in his temples vanish.

"Woah..." he murmured, grabbing his knife and fork and begin to demolish the rest of the food.

"I tipped in a bit of hangover cure I brought from home." Hermione informed him.

"Thanks," Harry said taking a swig of orange juice.  Then he squinted at her and cocked his head to the side.  "What's up?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied innocently.

Harry's eyes narrowed further as he studied her,

"You look goofy happy," he announced.  Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and tried to force down the blush she could feel creeping onto her cheeks.  She swallowed,

"Uh – I – I am," she stammered, Harry frowned at her in confusion.  "I mean, _I am happy_, because...because it's such a nice day and I can't wait to see more of Aswan." Hermione babbled, finishing her excuse with a triumphant grin.  Harry looked dubiously at her, but before he could challenge her further Ron entered the kitchen.

"Morning all," he greeted them breezily.  Hermione smiled at him while Harry gawped, astounded, at his best friend.

"What? …How?" Harry stuttered, staring at Ron, who didn't seem to be suffering from his night's antics in the slightest.  Ron plopped into a seat next to him and took a giant swig of orange juice, then smirked at Harry.

"'Mione gave me that charm last night." he said smugly.  Harry scowled and turned to Hermione,

"Why didn't I get one?" he demanded.

"You were asleep," she said, rolling her eyes and nodding at the photo.  Ron snorted with laughter as he looked at it, and Harry grunted.

"Oh."

Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently.  "Anyway... since you're both feeling right as rain, thanks to me, we can all head down to the market as soon as we're dressed!"

They strolled up the street as casually as was possible in the bustling crowd.  Hermione stared around, trying to take in every element of the Khan el Khalili Bazaar.

Midday market.  Peak shopping time.  Tourists and locals alike jostled each other in the frantic swarm, ruthlessly barging their ways to desired stands.  The dry, dusty road was bordered on each side with stall after stall bearing all manner of items.  

The first section they wandered through was completely tourist orientated.  Sweaty salesmen leered from beneath every shaded stall canopy.  Accented yells in broken English battled with each other, advertising the various pointless items of tack for sale.  Hermione grinned as Ron received an elbow in the ribs from a pair of overweight and enthralled looking American tourists, who seemed to be drinking in the chaotic atmosphere.

"Bloody hell," he muttered reproachfully rubbing his chest.  The woman owner of the nearest stall took his pause as opportunity to grab him and prostrate herself madly, jabbering in fast Egyptian and waving an odd contraption of rubber and plastic.  She chattered off a fast stream of words pointing from Ron, to the object, to Hermione.  Ron looked terrified and tried to wrench his arm out of her vice like grip.

"No.  THANKYOU." He said loudly and clearly, shaking his head. Hermione was smirking and Harry's attention was focused on a set of pornographic playing cards on the woman's store.  Ron managed to free himself and grabbed Hermione and sprinted – as far as they could through the sea of people, away from the store.  Harry just managed to drop a few coins into the woman's palm before Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt and towed him after them.

"What the hell?" Ron gasped, now massaging his arm where the woman had grabbed him.  Hermione was still smirking.

"Well... the sellers are persistent here you know Ron," she replied calmly.  Ron rolled his eyes.

"What was she trying to sell me anyway?" he grumbled.  Hermione's grin became more pronounced and Ron noticed.

"Did you understand her?" he asked, Hermione shrugged.

"Some."

"Well?" he demanded keenly, "It must've been good, the way she was going on about it," he commented making Hermione burst into laughter.

"I expect it would have been good for me," replied Hermione her speech choked with laughter.  "...but I guess you might have enjoyed it too..."

"Oh?"

At this, Harry glanced at his new set of cards, then at Hermione and guffawed loudly.  Ron looked confused, and then a look of dawning comprehension spread over his face.

"_Oh."_

They passed through the rest of the stalls; Hermione paused briefly to haggle good-naturedly with a young stall owner over a pretty silver necklace.  Passing through this section, they entered an even busier collection of stands, teeming with locals, yelling at the tops of their voices.  It was striking and very colourful.  Bright green lettuces sat next to vivid yellow lemons and scarlet-red tomatoes.  Dashes of deep amethyst purple as plump, shiny aubergines which lay by a crate of ruby-red, ridiculously ripe strawberries.

"Wow!" Ron grinned, his trauma wiped from his mind as he faced the paint box of food.  He headed for a stall where a man was using scales to weigh piles of honey-roasted nuts.  Hermione bought a large watermelon and a bag of vibrant orange satsumas.  They then manoeuvred through the buzzing crowd, picking up various other items. 

After they dropped their purchases back to the hotel, Harry rustled up a lunch with their groceries; a huge mozzarella and feta salad drizzled with balsamic vinegar and olive oil.  By the time the three had eaten their fill, they felt extremely sleepy, Harry suggested a 'siesta' and despite her arguments that siestas weren't an Egyptian thing, Hermione didn't protest for long.  When they woke, they realised that they had slept away most of the broiling midday-to-afternoon heat.  Hermione dragged them out to the Museum of Antiquities, which she claimed was renowned for its brilliance.

"It's a_ museum_ Hermione; brilliance can't be used in the same sentence." Ron moaned, as he and Harry traipsed dismally up the stone steps behind her.  Hermione ignored him and smiled charmingly at the security guard before breezing into the cool, shaded interior.  

The next four hours comprised of Hermione avidly examining every display, while muttering questions to herself and perusing her selection of books she had bought from the shop and her luggage. At first Ron and Harry trailed her quietly and obediently, the look of pure delight on her face smothering their frustration.  But after the thousandth time, Hermione leafed through her books to find the answer to a query she had about a particular trinket, Ron snapped.

"Hermione, why couldn't we just take a tour?" He asked pointing at a group of tourists gathered like sheep around a uniformed guide, who was preaching about a large pottery vase, gesturing widely, and then taking questions.  Hermione glanced mildly at the guide.

"Where's the fun in that? I _like_ finding out." She said, turning another page in her book.  "Ah... yes, I understand..." She exclaimed, nodding, her finger tapping a passage of writing and her nose an inch from the glass cabinet.  Ron raised his arms to heaven and mouthed '_Why?!' Harry snickered,_

"Next section 'Mione?" He suggested brightly as Ron continued his silent gesticulations.  

"Wait – I just want to take some notes." Hermione said waving her hand absently at Harry.

"_More notes?" Ron said in disbelief, but Hermione was already scribbling into her large notebook sketching the object and noting beside it in minute, neat writing._

Another two hours and Hermione snapped her notebook shut and slipped it, with her other stack of volumes back into her bag.

"You're finished?" Ron asked hoarsely.  Hermione rolled her eyes then nodded.

"Yes." She pulled him into a hug, "Thanks for coming today Ron, I had the best time." 

Ron replied with a noncommittal noise in his throat.  Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione released him.

"What about me?" He asked feigning a wounded look.

"You know you enjoyed it Harry," Hermione snickered.  Harry scowled playfully and followed her out of the doors.  Evening was falling, and there was a hot, sticky heat covering the streets like a blanket.  They set off back towards the hotel.

"What do you fancy doing tonight?" Harry asked.  Hermione hesitated, and then shot a look at Ron.

"I was going to invite Bill out for dinner." She announced calmly, Harry's eyes widened and flicked onto Ron, who Hermione was also looking at.  Ron carried on walking steadily, completely oblivious to their scrutiny. 

"Yeah, good idea, where shall we go?" Ron asked vaguely, scratching his head.  Harry grinned and raised his eyebrows at Hermione.  She took a deep breath,

"No – I meant just me and him." Ron stopped and stared at her.

"What?" He snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione didn't reply and Ron's face darkened.

"Please don't tell me he's reeled you in too? _Hermione_ you know what my brother's like!" Ron said angrily, his fists curling into balls at his sides.  

"I've heard.  But from what I've seen and known he doesn't seem like that." She replied breezily.  Ron gaped at her.

"Hermione! He's my _brother_; you're like my _sister_, its _incest!" He hissed, waving his hands frantically._

"Except for the fact that I'm not your sister, and it's not incest," Hermione said rolling her eyes, 

"But –!" Ron spluttered furiously going red.

"But what? It's not like we're going to get married Ron." Hermione said, losing patience, "I'm asking him out to _dinner.  That's all.  Dinner with someone I'd like to get –,"_

"– into bed," Harry cut in, smirking as Ron blanched.  Hermione gave Harry a murderous look. 

"– _to know better_." She finished.  Ron glowered at Harry, who was chuckling to himself.  He looked at Hermione and shrugged grudgingly.

"Alright then, its okay with me." he said darkly.  Hermione beamed.

"Good! We can all meet up after and go for a drink!" she suggested chirpily.  

"I think I need one now," Ron grunted.  They had reached the hotel.  Ron stomped off towards the bar; Harry smirked at Hermione then followed him.  Hermione rushed into the lift and leant against the doors grinning.  At their level, she threw open the doors to the suite and headed straight for the sofa.  Flopping into the cool leather, she lifted the phone and dialled the number Ron had scribbled down.  It rung twice then a deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Bill?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she answered feeling slightly confused by the series of questions. Bill chuckled down the phone.

"Sorry – I was just about to ring you, that was disconcerting." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, okay," she answered, "So what were you going to ring for?" she asked stretching out on the sofa.

"I was going to ask you out to dinner." Bill answered.  Hermione's smile widened.

"Funny, that's what I was going to ask you," she said,

"Will you?" 

"_Will you?"_

They both laughed.

"I'd love to." Hermione said eventually.

"Same here," Bill replied.  "Shall I meet you at the hotel?  I've got a place in mind."

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed, "I'll see you later."

"Alright, later then,"

"Bye,"

"Bye." As Hermione replaced the receiver Ron and Harry came into the room, carrying martinis.  Ron looked slightly pacified.  Harry shot Hermione a look,

"Did you ask?" he said cocking his head at her, Hermione shrugged.

"No, he did." She answered.  Harry grinned,

"Oh? What did you say?"

"Yes."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"But that doesn't make sense," he said.  Hermione stared at him, looking perplexed.

"What are you on about?" She said in bewilderment.  Harry's confused frown twitched.

"Well, 'Yes' doesn't really answer 'What are you wearing?'" Harry said, a grin splitting his face.  Ron scowled and shook his head then sat down cradling his martini.  Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, flipped him a sign and marched into her room, slamming her door on his hoots of laughter.

_Please READ&REVIEW, I don't get much feedback on this story and it's a lot more inspiring to me to write, when I know people are enjoying it._

_A big thankyou to my betas.__  Especially Cyropi who overlooked this chapter for me. _


	5. Chapter Five

_The Hidden Soul_

Author Note: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, no, I haven't abandoned this story.  I've just been busy.  Anyway, here is the new chapter.  Bit of a filler-inner if you know what I mean.  To save time, I haven't had this chapter beta-ed, therefore any mistakes are all my own. 

Hope you enjoy it, please leave me a review!

**Chapter 5.******

The heavily cobwebbed lids creaked ominously open.  Black robes billowed from the dark interiors, the group of figures met together in a black pool for a moment, emitted a loud, shrieking cry, and in a swoop were away, flitting horribly, shadowlike.

- - - -

Hermione span a full circle in front of her mirror.  She's chosen a light cream skirt of a floaty silk material that fitted perfectly to her hips before flaring out slightly and hanging an inch or so above her knees.  Accompanied by a close fitting black top, that fastened across the back by a crisscross of thin satin ribbons.  

She pulled open the wardrobe in search of shoes and took out her comfy leather flip-flops and slipped one on, then her eyes fell onto the black heels she'd worn out the first night dancing.  A memory of Bill's lingering stare and choked compliment flashed through her mind.  She grinned and kicked off the flip-flop and leisurely laced the thick satin ribbons around her ankles.

Straightening up she tossed her hair over her shoulders, then grabbing a handful of grips, she scooped it away from her face and off her neck, haphazardly pinning it up, a number of curls tumbling free.  Humming to herself, she stuffed a wad of notes into a purse, and left the room.

Harry and Ron were now on the sofas, drinking cocktails.  A large glass complete with straw and wedge of grapefruit sat untouched.  Hermione headed over and slid onto the leather, she eyed the drink.

"Is that for me?" she asked.  Harry nodded, and she picked it up taking a long sip.

"Mmm... it's nice..." she licked her lips; the cocktail was fruity and had the sharp tang of grapefruit.  They sat in silence for a few moments, demolishing the drinks.  Eventually Hermione drained her glass noisily through her straw, a habit that irritated Harry and Ron to no extent.  She snickered at the looks on their faces and stood up.

"I better go, I'm meeting Bill downstairs." Ron's look of revulsion stayed in place and he nodded mutely, Harry's face dropped into a grin and he stood up.

"Okay, have fun." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "We'll meet you at Narino's at midnight.  Yes?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, she glanced at Ron's glum expression and rolled her eyes, "Bye Ron." 

Ron took a deep breath and got up to join them.

"Bye.  Have a good night... Don't let Bill try anything." He added sharply, Hermione grinned at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it.  See you in a bit," she said, giving him a quick hug and heading for the door.  She twisted the handle, then paused and looked back cautiously. 

"Do I – uh – look alright?" she asked, casting a critical eye over her outfit.  Harry nodded and kissed his fingers like a chef, making her chuckle. 

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.  He glanced at her, his eyes settled at her feet.

"Those bloody shoes," he muttered grumpily.  Hermione's eyes twinkled and she pulled open the door.

"Thanks! See you!" she called, closing it behind her and walking into the lift.

Bill was waiting in the lobby, a broad grin spread across his face when the lift doors parted and Hermione sauntered out.  She spotted him, flashed him a mischievous grin and teasingly sashayed over, stopping before him to twirl.

"Good evening," she greeted him.  Bill nodded and took her hand, kissing the knuckles lightly before replying,

"Good evening,"

He curled his fingers around the hand he'd captured and led her down the hotel steps.  They walked a few steps before he slanted a glance at her,

"You look gorgeous," he said earnestly, Hermione smiled feeling her cheeks heat a little.

"So do you," she replied, eyeing his classic black suit, the jacket hooked casually through his finger and swung over his shoulder, displaying a dazzling white shirt which exhibited his tan in sharp contrast.** "Where are we heading?" she asked, glancing about her, trying to distinguish the street in the dim light.**

"Merosha." Bill answered, crossing the street, and turning a corner.  He paused outside a large building with two wide windows above which was a sign on which in curling script was written 'Merosha'. It looked suspiciously shut to Hermione but she chose not to comment.  Bill dropped her hand and peered through one of the heavily draped windows.  After a minute he drew back and tried the door handle.  It didn't open.  Hermione bit her lip, and Bill swore under his breath.  His knocked loudly on the door, but there was no answer.

Hermione glanced to the side, where the menu was encased in a glass fronted cover.  She skimmed it; at the bottom were the opening hours.  She reached out and took Bill's hand, tugged it slightly and directed his attention to the notice.  He read it, groaned and banged his head against the door.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." he said, shaking his head making his hair fall into his face. "I always come here, I swear they're usually open... _No one _makes reservations in Eygpt." Hermione looked at him, his eyes were twinkling but had a downcast air, she reached up and pushed a fiery gold curl out of the way, then kissed him.

Bill kissed her back, his hands moving down her body and wrapping around it, pulling it tighter, closer to his.  Eventually he pulled away and smiled at her,

"I have an idea." He said, rummaging in his trouser pocket and withdrawing his wand.  "Let's go back to mine."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him,

"No innuendo intended." He grinned, and snaked an arm around her waist.  There was a crack and they apparated.

**- - - -**

"Wow, Gringotts don't skimp on keeping their curse breakers happy and comfortable do they?" Hermione commented, looking around the living room into which Bill had apparated.  It was large, and plushly furnished, and immediately on entering extolled a very homily, cosy feel.  _A true Weasley dwelling,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

"Not their favourites." Bill replied, grinning and crossing the room to the kitchen.  "Sit down, make yourself at home, I'll be ten minutes." He called over his shoulder to her.  "Oh, and this is Archimedes..." he said, scooping up, a large but lithe tomcat from the floor.  Hermione blinked,

"Archimedes?"

"Was the name of my old owl... this is his... uh... _predecessor," Bill said setting the cat back down, and looking meaningfully at Hermione, who winced sympathetically remembering some of Crookshanks' feathered sacrifices.  "He's good company, pretty independent, but also very protective..." Bill trailed off, and then bent to pick up the animal again, "I'll just shut him in my room, he's not so good with visitors..."_

"No, it's alright." Hermione said, stepping over, "I'm okay with animals." 

Bill looked dubious but shrugged and set down Archimedes who eyed Hermione for a long minute then stalked off to the armchairs.

"Right – dinner.  I'll be back," Bill said, dropping a kiss to her cheek bone and walking into the kitchen to the right of them.

Hermione dropped onto the very squashy sofa and gazed around, Archimedes was eyeing her insolently from his perch on the armchair opposite.  She stared back at the unblinking yellow eyes for a while, then continued looking about, a series of thick, ruby bound volumes caught her attention.  They sat on the bottom of a modest bookshelf, which held mainly hardbacks entitled; 'A Curse Breakers Guide to Breaking Curses' and numerous variations.  She skipped these and pulled one of the intriguing thick books from the bottom shelf.  The front cover was blank and unmarked.  She carried it back to the sofa and set it on her knees, before flipping the cover open.

She had been expecting a page full of minute, complex type which she'd have to use her expert skim reading technique on, however what her eyes met was entirely different.  

A multitude of familiar faces were smiling up at her from a large wizarding photo that covered the entire front page.  It was a Weasley family photo album, she established after flipping through a few pages.  There were numerous photographs of Molly and Arthur Weasley, sometimes accompanied by one or more of their children.  Several redheads she didn't recognise, who she assumed were cousins, or other relations.  

Hermione flicked the page and snorted in laughter, the double spread page was covered in a number of photos of a teenage Bill, dressed in a completely odd ensemble of clothes that fused rock concert – biker – warlock styles into one mismatched set of outfits.  His hair longer than its current style, the fang earring still present, and by the way the photograph Bill kept tucking his hair behind his ear and fiddling with it, Hermione assumed they had been taken when it was a new addition.  Grinning from beside him were similarly dressed and aged wizards, friends from Hogwarts she supposed.

"What are you – !" 

Bill had emerged from the kitchen and seeing the open book on Hermione's knees sprinted across the room, it was too late however, the damage had been done.  Hermione's eyes were twinkling with laughter and to his horror he saw she'd stopped at the photos of his foolish adolescence rebellious stage.

"You'll never find me attractive now," he complained, frowning at the amused look on Hermione's face.  She let out a peal of laughter then bit her lip, feigning seriousness.

"Actually dragon leather is really my thing," she said teasingly.  Bill scowled playfully.  "I'm joking... anyway you're wrong." She commented closing the book and putting it onto the coffee table.

"About what?" 

"About me never finding you attractive..." Hermione said softly, leaning over and hovering millimetres from his lips.

"Oh really?" Bill breathed, raising his eyebrows and staring into her eyes.

"Really." Hermione said staring back defiantly, Bill grinned, and moved in, catching her lips with his.  Hermione melted into the kiss.  She'd been craving this feeling, his lips against hers ever since that last lingering brush at the hotel door the other night.  Bill's hands were lacing through her hair, fingers tugging on the curls, guiding her head backwards, down onto the cushions.  Hermione's hands looped behind his neck, pulling him closer to her, feeling his body cover hers on the wide couch.  Bill's teeth grazed her bottom lip, his tongue sweeping.  Hermione let a purr unfurl from the base of her throat.  Bill felt his mind reel from the tiny husky growl which was infinitely sexy.  He felt his body react, and reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers.  Hermione looked up at him, through half lidded eyes, breathing heavily, a tiny crease between her eyebrows.

"Dinner –," Bill croaked, getting off the sofa and taking her hand.  Hermione let him pull her up and lead her into the kitchen, Archimedes jumped from his vantage point on the chair and followed them.  She sank onto the seat that he pulled out from the table for her, Bill turned away from her and extracted a tray from the oven.

"Lasagne," he said, plonking it down on the sideboard, and grinning sheepishly.  "Only thing I can cook – not counting toast."

Hermione smiled, and pushed a few strands of hair that had escaped the pins away from her eyes.  "It smells delicious," she commented truthfully, the hot steam escaping the portion he had placed before her was mouth-wateringly aromatic.  Bill was behind the breakfast bar, wrestling the cork out of a bottle of wine, Hermione watched the way his hands were clasped around the deep green glass, how his shirt sleeves had been casually rolled up to the elbows, her eyes travelled to his face, the golden red waves falling into his eyes as he struggled with the corkscrew.  Finally he freed the cork and tossed it aside where Archimedes instantly pounced on it.  His oversized claws attacking it like a particularly defenceless and bouncy rodent.

Bill carried the bottle over, swinging a pair of wineglasses loosely between the fingers of his other hand.  He set them on the table and filled them, then handed one to Hermione.  

She took a mouthful of it, bright, vivid almost ruby red; the taste was intoxicating to say the least.  She felt it coat her mouth and tongue, slide down her throat and pool in her stomach.  The powerful fruity flavour was combined with a musky element and about a million other additions, she might have been able to have identified if she'd been a professional taster.  As it was, she wasn't.  The deep and rich liquid and its assault on her taste buds went straight, almost disarmingly to her head.****

"Do you like it?" Bill asked, having set down his glass after taking a long sip himself.  Hermione nodded, placing her glass down,

"It's delicious, where did you get it?" It seemed the obvious question, it wasn't the kind of taste Supermarket, or when in Egypt, plain Market wine could create.  Bill chuckled,

"Italy, well _I_ didn't get it.  I've got a friend who owns a Vineyard which has been run by his family since Merlin knows when, and he keeps me stocked up with the stuff.  This is one of my favourites; 'Conte di Panzano Chianti'."

Hermione took another sip, letting the flavours wash over her again, then picked up her fork and took a bite of the lasagne.  That too was delicious it melted in her mouth, and tasted decidedly Egyptian, Hermione thought this might be due to the large array of spice pots now scattering Bill's working counter. 

They ate their way through two portions each of lasagne all the while the conversation flowing smoothly, running into such random areas Hermione knew neither of them would ever be able to trace their way back to the sources of the subjects.  As the amount of Chianti in the bottle dwindled, Hermione's warmth and fizzing feeling increased.  

Under the table, her bare foot came into contact with Bill's sock covered one and she felt a jolt start at the bottom of her spine followed by a train of tingling that ran first up to the nape of her neck then down to the base of her back again. Her smile stretched and Bill's eyes twinkled at her across the pale wooden table top.  She ripped a piece of bread from the steaming loaf of ciabetta-esque dough he'd placed in between them and ran it round her plate, collecting the remnants of the herby-tomatoeysauce and popped it into her mouth.

Bill was up and standing beside her,

"Finished?" 

She nodded,

"Thank you.  That was delicious." She beamed, getting up holding the half empty glass of wine in her hand.  They moved to the sofas and finished the bottle, collapsing into laughter as the sight of teenage-photo Bill glared moodily up at them in his leathers.  Archimedes was curled on Hermione's lap, purring loudly and defensively and was resisting all of Bill's attempts to push him off by swiping lazily, but lethally at his owner with a sharp-taloned claw.

"Bloody cat." Bill grumbled, snatching his hand away quickly as Archimedes aimed a incisive bite.  "I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't fancy being castrated by my cat at the same time."

Hermione laughed at him, and ran a hand along the tomcat's back, which arched and signalled a definite increase in the octave of purring.  She took the opportunity to gently tip him off her lap onto the floor.  Archimedes looked severely disappointed and stalked off in a sulky manner towards the kitchen.  Hermione straightened up and Bill's hand was cupping her face when she caught sight of his tiny, Muggle LCD display clock.  00:07 was blinking up at her.

"Oh shit," she said, dodging Bill's lips.  "I said I'd meet Harry and Ron at midnight.  For drinks and maybe you could show us another club or something?"

Bill's eyes were fixed on her mouth as she spoke,

"Bill.  Bill?" she said, tugging lightly on a strand of his hair.  He nodded.

"Sorry, yeah okay.  Just empathising with Archimedes for a moment.  Being interrupted with you is horrible." He said seriously.  Hermione laughed and leant in brush her lips across his.

"I'm sorry – I totally forgot.  We can pick up from here later," She said wiggling her eyebrows at him making him laugh.  She grabbed her shoes from the floor and began to lace them quickly around her ankles.  Bill felt his mouth go dry as the thick black ribbons slipped through her fingers and wrapped around her creamy skin of her legs. "Ready? I said Narino's, do you know somewhere nearby we can apparate to?"

Author Note: _Sorry it's not such a good place to leave off but I wanted to get this chapter up cause I haven't updated in ages! The next chapter is almost half done already, so it shouldn't be such a long wait._

_Please read and then REVIEW! I really appreciate your comments. _


	6. Chapter Six

_The Hidden Soul_

Author Note:  Okay, new chapter at last! I've kind of sorted out the plot now, its still a bit shakey but I'll hopefully be able to muddle through alright.  I'll try and get a new chapter out in time for Christmas, but I'm going to be pretty busy, so be patient :D 

Thank you very much to those who reviewed the last chapter, there still weren't many of you , come on people it takes a minute to review and it really encourages me to continue when I know what people think.

One last thing... I'd like to invite all Harry Potter fans to join **Fawke's Ashes** a new forum.  There are fanfics, fan art, writing and blending challenges, chronic literature and much much more.  Hope you sign up soon! The address is...

 h t t p : / / f a w k e s a s h e s . p r o b o a r d s 2 3 . c o m

_Kisses to the reviewers... _

**Ginger** – Heres a new chapter, hope you like it!

**Hallie Walker** – I've updated, sorry the updates aren't so close together, I'm a busy girl. Hehe.  

**Alen Chic** – Glad you think so, thanks!

**Zeriae** – Thanks, and yep, Bill is great.

**Mystic Soul** – Thanks for the review, heres an update – it took a while but at least its here!

**Mistress Desmonda** – Glad you think they're pretty IC, I try and keep them as much as possible.  Hope you enjoy this new chapter.  More Bill/Hermione action coming soon – promise.

**Little Lily** – Heres a new chapter, I'm glad you like my fic! Thankyou so much. 

**Chapter 6.**

Narino's was an upmarket bar in the centre of town.  As Hermione and Bill walked past the heavily guarded doors they entered a narrow, very busy bar, which widened at the end into an area of seating and tables.  Everything was a shiny, highly polished cherry wood, large green plants were scattered everywhere among the red velvet trimmings.  

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Bill.  This wasn't like any of the other Egyptian bars she'd been too.  They'd all been bustling, noisy local bars full of rickety furniture, smoky and sweaty and thoroughly foreign.  

Here was different, the expensive decoration could just as easily have been a London cocktail bar, it was still smoky, but this smoke hung in thick puffs just below the soft lighting as tasted almost sweet on the tip of Hermione's tongue.  It was tasteless, imposing, and ostentatious down to the decorative clouds of cigar smoke.  

Glancing around Hermione perceived it to be occupied by what looked like a number of drug hustlers, wearing smart but understated suits talking discreetly to each other; a selection of pimps, dressed in outlandish suits of various bright colours and draped in gold jewellery and skimpily clad women; and taking up most of the seating area, what looked like the majority of the Egyptian Mafia, dark skinned and clad in expensive suits, the middle group were lolled casually in their seats engaged in a card game, fat cigars dangling from their fingers, around them sat more stiff, rigid looking suits, whose eyes flitted shiftily around the bar.

They sidled down the bar, Bill's hand riding the small of her back, his fingers touching her skin through the crisscross pattern of ribbons.  They reached the end, and he leant over to call out to the bartender.  Minutes later she had a wide brimmed glass of martini and Bill a whisky.  A hand dropped onto Hermione's shoulder and she looked up into Harry's face.

"Late." He teased, smirking at her.  Hermione grinned and turned her cheek as he dropped a kiss to it.

"Sorry," she replied lightly, following him over to where Ron was sat, glancing nervously over at the rowdy card game.

"About bloody time." He commented as Hermione and Bill dropped into seats.  He wasn't alone, beside him sat Isis, her shiny black hair pulled back from her face to reveal dark, feline eyes and beside her sat Zahra, who grinned in greeting at Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione repeated, 

"Yeah – sorry, dinner carried over a little." Bill said, twirling his glass making the ice clink.  Ron grunted irritably.

"Uh, Bill.  I don't know if you've met Zahra..." Harry said, motioning to the girl.  Bill grinned at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "And Isis – is it? I remember you both from the club."

Isis nodded and blinked at him, her thick eyelashes sweeping her cheekbones.

"Yes.  Nice to see you again," she smiled.

"So where did you two eat?" Zahra asked, propping herself up on an elbow, "Harry took me to Merosha the other night, it was delicious."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush; she slanted a look at Bill who also looked slightly flustered.

"Well, actually... Merosha was shut, so we just, uh, headed back to mine." He said it casually, hoping Ron wouldn't make a fuss.   Harry snorted loudly and hastily turned it into a cough under a glare from Hermione.  He turned away from the table, but when he reappeared from his fake, overdramatic hacking fit, he looked positively gleeful.

"Oh really? How _nice_." Harry enthused, ignoring the death glare he was receiving.  "What did you have?"

"Lasagne." Replied Hermione shortly, turning her face away from Harry her eyes came to rest on the dark haired girl, "So... Isis? That's after a goddess, am I right?"

"Yes." Isis replied, fixing her dark eyes on her. "An ancient Egyptian one, my parents were very interested in the ancestry of our country." She said, her tones lilted with the now familiar accent.  

"Really? So am I, did they –," Hermione began leaning in eagerly to start a barrage of questions when Ron cut across her.

"What do you mean you went back to Bills?" He demanded his voice steely.  Hermione frowned slightly,

"_Ron_, we've been through this argument, remember?"

"Yes.  But I don't remember the part where I agreed to be okay with my brother taking you home." He shot back angrily.

"He didn't _take me home_.  We went there to eat dinner." Hermione replied irritably.  Ron opened his mouth,

"Leave it Ron." Bill cut in, setting down his glass on the table with a clunk, "If you've got a problem, we'll talk about it tomorrow." 

Ron scowled then shrugged.  "Whatever." 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry who had watched the heated exchange with an expression of mild amusement.  He blinked at her innocently.

"More drinks anyone?" He asked, eyeing the scattering of empty glasses.  

"We could move on," Zahra suggested, tucking a few strands of her golden hair behind an ear and looking at the others, "Head to a club or something?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, a desire to dance fleeting through her, as she felt Bill's hand rest lightly onto her knee below the table.  Isis murmured an agreement and Ron shrugged grudgingly.  

"Good idea," Harry said, beaming at Zahra.  He stood up and took her hand to pull her up.  Ron and Isis followed them along the bar towards the exit.  Hermione glanced up at Bill,

"Sorry,"

"What for? My brother being an idiot?" he said, grinning. "You should have told me he was being like this, I used to think he shared a respective awe of my apparent reputation with the twins, obviously it doesn't apply when I'm with you.  I do wish that if I have to have this bloody stigma, I' actually reap the rewards of it, as it is..." He threw up his hands and grinned but Hermione could tell he was smarting a little. 

She raised her shoulders a little in indifference, "I don't prejudge.  I want to get to know you myself."

"Good." Bill said, reaching across the table to take her hands, "I know Ron's got a right to be protective, well, he thinks he's got a right..." he amended at the look on Hermione's face, "I'll speak to him later." He promised.  Hermione smiled,

"Okay.  Thank you."

Bill shrugged, and stood up.  "Come on, are you ready to do some more dancing? I certainly am." 

"I can't wait." Hermione answered, grinning.  Bill's arm slid around her waist and they left the bar.

Harry, Zahra, Ron and Isis were waiting in a pool of light underneath a streetlight opposite the bar.  Hermione and Bill crossed over to them, Ron's eyes were on Bill's arm encircling Hermione's waist, but he didn't comment.

"Where did you have in mind?" Bill asked Zahra, who was stood close to Harry.

She pushed out her bottom lip in consideration for a moment, "Well... Destello is near, isn't it?" 

Bill nodded, taking a swift glance of the street.  "Yes.  We can cut through 6th over there and it's just to the left." He pointed across the road to a narrow alleyway.   Ron was still looking sullen, but Isis wound her fingers through his and his face brightened considerably.

"Lets go." He said, setting off towards the nook in between the buildings.  The others followed.  At the end of the alley was a skip piled with a jumble of dusty building materials and discarded broken furniture, and two large over spilling wheelie bins, their escaped contents swarming with flies and releasing a potent stench of urine and rotting food.  They skirted it, Harry with appropriate gagging sounds.

The alley was very narrow and unlit, so narrow that the slice of orangey light from the street lamp was cut off abruptly and it was very dark, apart from the small chink of similarly orangey light at the opposite street end.  

"There's some more crap up here," Ron called back down to Hermione and Bill who were behind Harry and Zahra.  "On the left, probably a good idea to get into single file – wouldn't wanna trip – there's not much light – hey!" He let out a startled yell.  As suddenly, the dim light they'd be struggling in was extinguished instantly.  The alley was engulfed in a pitch and complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Yelled Bill, his arm instantly snaking firmly around Hermione's waist his other hand wrapping around his wand.

"Dunno..." Harry's voice replied from a few feet ahead, "Ron – what are y–,"

But his voice was cut off by a sudden blast of ferocious wind, it whipped the dusty ground up and the dust stung painfully against their faces and bare skin.  Hermione opened her mouth to yell, got a mouthful of grit, and then felt against the bare flesh of her arm something brush past. 

She felt Bill's fingers dig hard into her waist and push her towards the ground, as something else slipped past her in the harsh biting gust.  The whistling wind was deafening.  Hermione's eyes were screwed up against the flying dirt, she squinted to the side and there was a tiny flare of light – recognisable as a wand tip flare – and her stomach lurched.  

A towering, black robed figure was passing inches from her side, at first she thought instantly of a Dementor, but the robes looked much more tattered and ripped, the hood a different style.  It moved swiftly forward and she heard with another sickening twist in her stomach, a slash of metal as it unsheathed a curved blade that glinted dully in the dust.  

"No!" She croaked, as it moved effortlessly through the relentless wind forward to join the already numerous wobbling shadowy figures in front of them.  There was a hideous screeching cry and suddenly, instantly, the screaming wind and biting grit died.  The orangey chinks of street lamp light flared at each end of alley, at the same instant Bill's wand distinguished.  Hermione scrambled to her feet and lurched forward in the still dim alley.  

"Harry? – Ron?" She yelled.  Her eyes became slightly accustomed and she could pick out Ron and Isis facing her a few metres away.  They looked shaken but unharmed.  Her eyes flicked to the ground.  Zahra was still sprawled on the dust.  And Harry... Harry was gone?  "Harry?" She repeated frantically, whirling round and facing Bill who looked stony faced.

"He didn't come past me.  Ron – is Harry up there?" He called urgently.

"No." Ron replied his voice slightly shaky, "What the fuck was that?" 

Bill shot a look at his brother, his eyes flitting for a second from Isis to Zahra.  "I don't know." He replied shortly, stepping forward and dropping down to Zahra who was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked, pulling the woman to her feet.  Zahra blinked then frowned.

"I – what happened?" 

"I don't know." Repeated Bill, "I don't think we should hang around here.  If those ..." he paused, "... muggers... come back or whatever.  Where'd you live?"

"We should take her with us." Hermione spoke up; her eyes had been fixed intently on the dirt where Zahra had been lying, a crease between her eyebrows.  It had been blown into extravagant swirls and patterns, and there seemed a great deal more sand than she could imagine being on the ground than before.  She doubted very much this was the work of run-of-the-mill Egyptian muggers.  There had been magic in the air, she knew it.

Bill shot her a quick look, and then nodded, he looked at Ron.

"I'll take Isis home, then meet you at the hotel." Ron said quickly, "She lives this way." He said, jerking his head at the end of the alley they'd been aiming for.  Bill nodded and Ron spun around, his arm on Isis' who looked pale and shocked and they continued towards the street.

"Come on." Bill said, "Zahra are you –," His suddenly grabbed the blonde as she swayed.  "She's passed out," 

Hermione bit her lip.  She knew what he was saying, was it safe to use magic to get them back to the hotel? She looked up at him.

"You apparate to the suite with her.  If she won't come round, put her into bed.  I'll walk back and enter the hotel properly, get my key and come up."

Bill frowned and shook his head. "No way.  I'm not letting you walk around after fucking Merlin-knows-what just attacked us and have made Harry vanish into thin air." He hissed.  Hermione narrowed her eyes,

"We haven't got any other choice.  I've got my wand, if anything gets bad.  The hotel is two minutes away.  It'll be fine."

"No."

"Yes." Hermione said, her voice breaking.  "Bill don't waste time, we need to get back to the hotel, now."

He stared hard at her for a moment then nodded.  "You've got two minutes,"

Hermione had walked fast, her feet thudding on the ground in time with her panicked heartbeat.  She could hear her blood pounding in her ears; somehow, despite her fear for Harry and her confusion, she somehow didn't have her usual guttural, instinctual feeling of being in danger.  However she was still relieved as she rounded the corner and saw the hotel stairs.  She ran up them and entered the lobby, retrieving her key and sprinting into the lift.

She collapsed against the cool mirrored wall and poked feverishly at the button to her floor, trying to slow her breath.  The events, moments before in the alley whirred through her, the squiggles in the sand, the ragged black cloths, slithery brushing touch, the slightly rancid scent, the huge, terrifying curved bladed swords, and Harry's disappearance. 

The ting of the lift as it reached her level jolted her back into action; she pulled back the grill and ran across the carpeted hall to the door of the suite, shoved her key roughly into the lock and wrenched the door open.

**Author Notes:**

_Harry's been attacked/kidnapped! This is all part of a rather ambitious plot I'm attempting which I'm probably going to tie myself in knots with as usual – but I'm giving it a go!_

_Narino's – the bar – is very much based on somewhere I went which was similar with the cigar smoke and suspicious suspects.  And I like the idea of an Egyptian Mafia, I'd include them into the fic more if I had any ideas on how to thread them in somehow._

_Anyway, I think that covers this chapter pretty much.  Nothing much happened really._

_Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review if you're enjoying the story or if you've any suggestions on how to improve it! __J_


	7. Chapter Seven

**__**

The Hidden Soul

Author Note: No, I'm not dead and this hasn't been abandoned! Just had a severe case of writers block and an _extremely_ busy life. But I've managed to get this chapter up, its just a boring filler really, as I try and figure out where to go with this story, but at least its something ay? 

I'm sorry for not updating in so long. 

****

Chapter 7.

Zahra hadn't woken, so Bill had laid her out on Hermione's bed. He was sat in the lounge watching the clock on the TV count minutes. His head snapped round as he heard a fumbling at the door and Hermione burst in. He stood up and crossed quickly to her side.

"Hermione?"

She pressed her back against the cool, flat surface of the door and took a shaky breath, her face pale. Bill took another step forward as she moved toward him and wrapped his arms around her. Her face buried into his shirt, and he felt her trembling slightly. She seemed to take a composing breath and drew away from him.

"Where's Zahra?"

"Still out, on your bed." Bill answered watching her. Her mind seemed to be whirring trying desperately to formulate a plan of action, to prioritise… She walked across the room and peered through the crack of the ajar door into her bedroom, then sat down on the sofa and drew her knees up to her chest.

"What the hell do I do now?"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. The Order flitted through her mind, chased out a moment later. Voldemort was dead. Whatever went on in that alley wasn't to do with him. Dumbledore an omnipresent figure in the face of danger sprang up, she shook the image of him away too. He'd be concerned for Harry, obviously, but… Well for one, he'd have as little idea of where this situation had sprung from too. It was so out of the blue.

Bill's thoughts had been circling a similar arena to Hermione's. He shrugged in frustration. "I don't know." He replied.

A loud crack resounded and Ron appeared in front of them. His face was chalk white and he stared at them.

"Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Where the fuck is he?" Ron said, throwing himself onto one of the chairs and raking his hands through his hair. Hermione didn't reply and Bill spread his hands hopelessly and sat down on another chair.

"We don't know. All we do know is whatever happened down that alley has got the answers to our questions. Either Harry went or he was taken – "

"Harry wouldn't go with…" Hermione trailed off before she even got to the 'them', she didn't know how to describe the cloaked figures. They had reminded her so much of Dementors, although she knew they hadn't been, they'd been the wrong shape, their robes too tatty and a different style. But she remembered Harry's fear of Dementors and felt a sick wave of empathy for him wash over her. There could be a million reasons, explanations for his disappearance. But of the many that could apply, she knew, she just had a gut feeling, they weren't good.

"I'm owling Remus – Dumbledore – someone." She said suddenly, standing up. They had to do something. Bill shot Ron a look but they didn't argue. Hermione retrieved her wand from Ron's bathroom and plucked some paper and a biro from the Hotel stationary stash.

__

Remus,

Somethings happened. Harry's missing. We don't know whats going on, or who took him. It was magical I know it. You know where we are. Myself, Ron and Bill are fine. What should we do? Should I contact anyone else?

Yours, 

Hermione.

She looked up and offered the letter to Ron who took it, skimmed it, nodded briefly and handed it back. Bill repeated the actions and Hermione rolled the paper and transfigured the ashtray into an owl. It was a large Snowy, and for an instant reminded her of Hedwig so much she felt a painful twist in her stomach, she tied the letter to its foot and carried it to the window, letting it zoom off into the dark sky.

She watched it till it was out of sight, and felt a sort of numbness come over her. It was horrible. There was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do at that moment in time. Where Harry was… if he was all right… No one could tell her and there was no way of finding out that instant.

Turning, she returned to the sofa and sat down, curling her feet up below her and staring blankly in front of her. Ron got up and moved to sit beside her, his arm wound around her shoulder and she leant her face against his shirt, knowing he was feeling the same hollow helplessness as her.

They sat in silence for over an hour, the oppressing feeling of bleakness being more and more palpable. Ron shifted beside her, and Hermione raised her head.

"You should try and get some sleep." Ron said, looking at her. Hermione frowned.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied sharply then softened at the look on his face, he hadn't meant it like that. She bit her lip,

"I'll wait for the letter. I'll wake you as soon as it's here. I promise." Ron said, squeezing her hand.

Hermione paused then nodded, she got up and headed towards her room. She stopped a few steps toward it, remembering Zahra and turned to the next door. Harry's room. Swallowing down a hard lump in her throat, she passed it and walked into Ron's. She shed her clothes and slipped into one of Ron's oxford shirts, before climbing onto the bed.

Her knees drawn up to her chin she kept replaying the earlier evening. The slithering of the cloaks, the tattered, ripped fabric whipping in the fierce wind. The petrifying sound of the blade being unsheathed, the dull glint of the gold metal through the grit, the unfamiliar squiggles in the sand – 

"Hermione?"

She raised her head and saw Bill's face around the doorframe. He sidled into the room and crossed to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Is the letter here?" She asked, swinging her legs off the bed and moving to stand up. Bill caught at her wrist and tugged her gently back.

"No. Not yet. I just came to check on you."

"Oh." Hermione replied, she returned to the bed and curled her feet up below her. Bill's hand left her wrist and rested softly on hers. After a long while in silence, where Hermione stared into blankness and Bill stared at her, he cleared his throat.

"You should try and sleep. When we know what to do, we're going to need energy."

She nodded but didn't make any attempt to move. Bill slid off the bed and carefully pulled back the thin sheet. Hermione stretched her legs out beneath it, and let him push her lightly down onto the pillows. She turned till her cheek hit the cool cotton and looked up at him. His eyes were navy in the dim light, and were dark with worry. He leant in,

"It'll be okay Hermione. I promise." He muttered. He brushed a soft kiss to her forehead and stood to leave.

Hermione wound her fingers into his,

"Stay? For a little while?"

He nodded and she shifted over in the bed, tugging his hand with her until he lay beside her on top of the sheets. Hermione tucked his hand around her waist, their fingers still entwined and closed her eyes.

__

Number 12 Grimmauld Place – London, England

Remus was leant back in a chair slumbering lightly when he heard the tapping at the window. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and pushed himself out of the armchair.

Crossing the room, he pulled back the heavy velvet drapes at the window and undid the clasp, letting the owl into the room. It swooped over to perch on the coffee table, Remus followed it and undid the note tied to its ankle with mild curiosity. He wasn't expecting post.

His curiosity heightened as he noticed the paper. Thin, smooth and white, with a navy printed logo emblazoned across it. Frowning, he rolled it open and scanned the familiar script.

Things had initially moved very quickly since Remus' arrival in Aswan. First thing, he had apparated with the still unconscious Zahra to Bill's apartment. Bill had woken Hermione, and they and Ron had checked out of the Hotel, with all their luggage and followed to the flat.

Zahra had been deposited into Bill's spare room and the group was sat in tense silence. Ron and Remus in armchairs and Hermione on the sofa, Archimedes curled in her lap, her hand smoothing the cats fur distractedly.

"Here," Bill said, entering the living room and passing mugs of coffee to Remus and Ron, he returned a moment later with two more. Sinking into the sofa next to Hermione he handed her one and tried to push Archimedes off, the cat dug his claws in possessively.

"Thanks," said Hermione taking a sip of the hot liquid and setting the mug down to the side almost immediately, she couldn't hold her tongue a second longer, "Remus –,"

"Alright." Remus looked up, "What do we know?"

"Nothing." Spat Ron bitterly. "I told you everything when you arrived. We were out, walking up the alley when a sandstorm whipped up and next thing – Harry's vanished."

Remus nodded and flexed his hands around his mug. "Magical?"

"Yes," said Hermione stoutly. "I know it. And it felt…" she paused searching for an expression, "… old." She shrugged lamely, but Bill nodded.

"It did feel _old_ – and it was strong." He agreed, running a hand through his hair. He shot a look at Remus, "I'm not sure but it seemed local too."

"There were symbols." Hermione added remembering the intricate furrows in the dust. Remus looked at her sharply, 

"Symbols?"

"Ancient – they looked like runes to me. I did a little research on them before we came out here, background on the holiday… I couldn't read them though." Hermione said. Bill felt a wrench in his heart at the look on her face, amongst the anguish was a deep anger and disappointment with herself about her lack of knowledge. She felt like she'd failed Harry and Bill could tell she was beating herself up inside.

"Did you two see them?" Remus asked. Ron shook his head but Bill nodded,

"Yeah. They weren't Hieroglyphics though, they were too ornate."

Remus nodded and they fell into uneasy silence till he sucked in a deep breath and looked around. "Well, it seems safest if you all stay here if that's alright with Bill."

"But what are we going to _do_?" Hermione interrupted exasperatedly. 

"All we can do for now is try and research as much as we can, try and piece together what's going on." Remus said, rubbing at his temples and looking tired and slightly hopeless. 

Hermione dropped her head and stared desolately at the floor, ignoring Archimedes' rhythmic piercing of his claws into her thighs.

"It's late." Remus spoke up again, "You should all get some sleep, you'll need energy for tomorrow if we're going to research this thoroughly. I'm going to go back, I should let your parents know what's happening, and Dumbledore will be interested. I'll be in contact." He said, standing up and rubbing uneasily at his chin. "Try not to worry too much," he added with a wry smile.

Bill and Ron got to their feet, and Ron clapped a hand to Remus' back. "Thanks Remus."

Remus nodded, and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder before apparating with a loud crack. 

"Right." Ron said, sounding as though he was trying very hard to keep his voice strong. "Lets get some sleep."

"My spare rooms full." Bill pointed out, "Hermione take my room, Ron can kip on the sofa and I'll take the floor."

Hermione looked up but decided not to argue, and followed Bill silently into his room. She still had Ron's shirt on from her earlier nap, and had pulled jeans and a jumper over it to apparate from the hotel. She pulled the clothes off as Bill took out a stack of sheets and blankets from a cupboard. He shoved a couple of pillows under his arm, and turned to see her standing at the edge of the bed looking pale and unsteady.

"It'll be okay Hermione. I promise. We'll find him." He said, crossing over to her. She nodded but her chin trembled slightly, Bill had an overwhelming need to hold her but his arms were full of quilts. He dumped them onto the end of his bed, and she stepped into his hug. She was shaking slightly, Bill held her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. They stayed still for a few minutes, before Bill pulled back slightly and looked down at her. She met his eyes and attempted a small smile. He returned it, amazed by the strength in her eyes, she was in agony but determined to keep it together. 

"Thanks," She said, quietly. Bill shook his head, and pulled back the sheets on his bed for her. Hermione slipped between them, and laid back onto the pillows. He gathered the pillows and blankets from the foot of the bed and bent to drop a kiss to her cheek, but she turned her head and caught his mouth with hers. She kissed him hard, then pulled away and curled up on her side. "Night,"

Bill gave her a small grin, and left the room shutting the door behind him. Ron had stripped down to his boxers, Bill threw him a pillow and sheet and watched as he stretched out on the sofa. Then Bill set up a quick makeshift bed on the floor and pulled off his shirt, before settling onto the uncomfortably hard floor.

****

Please review if you've got this far, it makes it more of a priority to me to get chapters out quickly when I know people are reading them. 

Hope everyone has a good Spring Break,

Orchid


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, characters or otherwise.  
  
Author Note: Okay, I'm very very sorry about the ridicously long wait. Its due to a number of things. One, I recently had important exams that I had to concentrate on, two, I've had incredibly horrible writers block ... its still here but I'm trying my best to shift it, and thirdly I had a number of situations going on offline in my personal life that made updating kind of a non-issue.  
  
I'm really sorry it took so long and that this chapter is very short and rather uneventful, it's a bit of a filler to be honest!  
  
I'm going on holiday for a month or so, and won't be back till September- ish so sadly it'll be another long wait for the next chapter but this is letting you know in advance!  
  
Huge thankyou to Rikki, my new beta, she is A M A Z I N G! And I'm sure I'll be learning a lot from her. :D Also thanks to FushiaNicole for a little advice on a couple of bits in this chapter. To all of FawkesAshes for everything, and to for a couple of the one-liners used in this chapter.  
  
I hope you all have a great summer, see you when I return! -Orchid  
  
Chapter 8 Hermione woke the next morning and felt a contented warm flutter in her stomach in the split second before the previous day's events came rushing back to her. Deciding instantly that mulling in bed would not be in any way a good start to the day, she swung her legs out of bed and padded into the front room. The sofa was empty, a neat pile of bedding balanced on the arm. The floor was clear too, a similar pile of sheets the only evidence that Bill had slept there last night. Frowning slightly, she tiptoed over to the guest room and peered through the slightly ajar door. Zahra was still there, a lump beneath the covers, her short blonde hair sprouting a little above the duvet. Hermione heard a door click and spun around. Bill had appeared from the shower. His hair was wet and hanging into his eyes, and he was naked bar a white towel slung low on his hips.  
  
"Morning," she stammered, feeling a mixture of emotions zoom through her, but not missing the twinge of attraction under the heavy worry.  
  
"I thought you'd still be sleeping," Bill said, taking a step towards her, a slight crease between his eyebrows expressing his concern. Hermione shrugged and took a hedging step to the side towards the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"Gone to check on Isis," Bill said, hitching up the towel with one hand and pushing the damp tendrils of hair out of his eyes with the other. "Then he and Remus are going to check out that alley."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said tonelessly. She watched as Bill stooped to scoop up the pile of bedding, then collected the second pile and followed him silently into the bedroom with it. He opened the wardrobe and stacked his sheets on a top shelf, and then Hermione passed him Ron's pile.  
  
"Hungry?" Bill asked, shutting the wardrobe doors and turning to face her. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Not really," she replied quietly, as her stomach grumbled contradictorily. Bill quirked an eyebrow at her, but she didn't smile and instead sat down suddenly on the edge of his bed. He moved over and dropped down in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, have a shower. Get dressed. I'll make you breakfast. Ron will back soon. We'll know where to start – what to do. Just..." he paused, and squeezed lightly on her hands, which he'd captured in his. "Just... don't give up."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't give up on Harry," she snapped angrily, trying to tug her hands free, but Bill hung on. Reluctantly she met his eyes and instantly felt remorseful. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you. But... I want you to know... I'm here for you, Hermione," he said solemnly. "And not just me, Remus is here too. And Ron." She felt a shiver of guilt. She had been so absorbed in her own misery and fear for Harry she had barely spared a thought for what Ron, her other best friend--Harry's other best friend--was going through.  
  
"You're not alone," Bill spoke up again, staring into her eyes. "You'll never be alone."  
  
Freshly showered and dressed, Hermione entered Bill's kitchen to the smell of frying breakfast. She slid into a seat at the table and watched as he flipped bacon and whisked scrambled egg. Her mood couldn't help but lift at the sight of him cooking in what looked like a rather expert way. She felt a small smile as she remembered his modest valuation of his cooking skills, lasagne and toast seemed to be an understatement.  
  
"What do you fancy?" he asked her over his shoulder. "Fried? Cereal? Fruit?"  
  
Hermione plucked a grapefruit out of the fruit bowl, sliced it in half, sprinkled it with brown sugar, and began tucking in. Bill set a cup of coffee down beside her, and joined the table with a bacon buttie.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, taking a sip of the strong coffee and meeting his eyes.  
  
"No problem, breakfast comes complimentary when you stay at mine," Bill joked. She smiled.  
  
"And for before – you know..."  
  
Bill nodded and let his hand rest briefly on hers, before adding copious amounts of ketchup to his sandwich. There was a sound from the lounge, and seconds later Remus and Ron strode into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," Ron said, giving Hermione's shoulder a light squeeze. Remus smiled at her, pulled up a chair and poured a cup of strong black coffee.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself. A tired look flashed across both of their faces.  
  
"Not much," Ron replied, slumping into his chair and rubbing at his temples. "We went back to the alley. The symbols were there. Untouched."  
  
"That's good! They –"Hermione began quickly, but Remus cut her off.  
  
"They aren't going to be easy to decipher. They definitely aren't typical hieroglyphics," he said.  
  
"It's a start," she retorted.  
  
Remus nodded, taking a long gulp of coffee. "Well, we got a copy..." he said, tapping his pocket.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron, who looked pale and withdrawn. "What do you want to eat?" she asked him. "I'll get it."  
  
He shrugged listlessly and she felt a dip of alarm in her stomach. Ron was really worried; only emotions in the extreme affected his appetite. She finished her grapefruit half, pushed back her chair, headed to the hob and began to fry bacon and sausages. Minutes later she placed a plateful of food in front of Ron.  
  
"Thanks," he said, smiling a little, and began tucking in half-heartedly. After a few mouthfuls he began shovelling his forkfuls in the disgusting manner she was used to. Remus set down his mug and looked across the table at Hermione and Bill.  
  
"All we can do for now is research; look into ancient Egyptian magic as much as possible. Books are all we've got for now, but we might stumble across something..."  
  
Hermione held in a sigh and nodded her head silently. Bill got up and began clearing away the breakfast things. As he tipped plates into the sink, Archimedes slunk into the room and curled around his legs mewing loudly.  
  
"Hungry?" Bill murmured, opening a cupboard to his left and taking down a tin of sardines. Hermione watched blankly, her spoon stirring patterns in her cold milky coffee, until she started.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Eh?" he grunted, looking up from his plate.  
  
"Isis. She said her parents were interested in ancestry and ancient Egypt and stuff. She can help us research. She's local – she – "  
  
"I can go and find her," Ron said, pushing his chair away from the table and glancing at Remus for confirmation. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Can't hurt to have another person helping, can it?" he asked. "And as Hermione pointed out, she does have local knowledge."  
  
Ron nodded and grabbed a piece of toast, stuffing the corner in his mouth as he left the kitchen.  
  
Hours later, Hermione and Bill were sitting around Bill's large dining table. Piles of books surrounded them, some from Bill's shelves, some requested from the M.O.L.E., the Magical Organisational Library Exporter, a club which dispensed books on loan by magic to members all over the world. Hermione had signed up her first year at Hogwarts. The rest came specially delivered by owl from Dumbledore; he had picked a selection from the Hogwarts' Library, shrunk them with a charm and sent them over.  
  
Hermione was bent low over a thick book, her bushy hair pulled out of her eyes and fastened at the back of her head. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes zooming from left to right along the lines of tiny print. Bill watched her. She looked beautiful; every part of her was intent on what she was reading, drinking in everything and anything that might lead her to her best friend.  
  
He was so intent on watching her that he jumped when she let out a sudden exclamation and slammed a finger down on a passage in her book.  
  
"I never knew..." she said, staring at the page with a mingled look of awe and amazement. Her eyes flickered up to meet Bill's. "Listen," she hissed, wetting her lips and reciting; "Gods and Goddesses as we know them never truly existed in the forms we are led to believe. From which these omnipotent figures originate is the ancient time in the world where Magic folk and Muggles lived together. There were no restraints on magical power. It knew no realms, and the thirst and greed for it was devastating. Witches and Wizards consumed power like oxygen, elevating themselves above the rest, expanding their supremacy wherever they could. With no limits, magic could capture emotions, could control the weather, the seasons, could bring or banish violence, famine and poverty. The Muggles, helpless against the magical abilities, bowed down to the tyrannical and domineering wizards, branding them invincible and supreme beings to be worshipped and feared. Thus sprung Gods and Goddesses, who ruled the world, their powers ceaseless, till they were finally reined. Magic set upon itself limits and controls. It brought the gap between Muggles and Magic folk smaller, but as history shows, the gap was not breached, and eventually the two had to split ways forever, as living in harmony seemed impossible." Hermione drew a breath and stared across the table at Bill. "I never knew."  
  
Bill shrugged. "You're Muggleborn," he pointed out, "and too young. I mean, wizards don't discuss it. It's like having a horrible shame in your history. Like, I dunno... slavery." He shrugged at the poor example. Hermione continued staring at the page, then looked back up.  
  
"Anything on the symbols yet?" she asked, moving around the table to look over his shoulder at the books he had propped open at various pages. Next to them lay the parchment with the pencil copy of the markings in the alley that Remus had made. Bill shook his head.  
  
"Not really; the comparisons aren't helping much. It's just like Remus said; they're far too intricate to be typical hieroglyphics..."  
  
"They could be an ancient form."  
  
"Yeah," Bill agreed, "but there are thousands of those, so unless we can narrow our time scale down, it's going to take forever to stumble across the right one. That is, if they even are hieroglyphics..." He rubbed at his temples and then wet his thumb, turning the page in one of the books, revealing another crammed full of minute, indecipherable symbols and keys.  
  
Hermione impulsively leant in a little further and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. Bill's head turned towards her as her hand came up to stroke his hair. His reached up and covered her hand, drawing her a little closer. She slid around the chair, resting against him, their foreheads together, and he stared into her eyes. They were clouded with tears. He felt a shiver somewhere at the bottom of his spine. "Hermione," he whispered, leaning in as her eyes slid shut, their lips brushing against each other's.  
  
There was a loud bang and she jolted back from him, one hand slipping from his hair, her other fingers wiping at her eyes. Bill got up and opened his mouth to speak when another rap at the door stopped him. He strode across the room and undid the catch as Hermione slipped back into her seat.  
  
Sorry it was rather short, hope you all enjoyed it! ( 


End file.
